A Request
by SynescaKinetixy5593
Summary: 8 years pass since the war ended. No one except a certain Severus Snape has seen Harry. However, when he has a request, Harry comes to Hogwarts to hear him out. VERY GOOD! SS/HP future DM/HP MPREG sorry, first publish LONG but all in one chapter Help.Lol


Chapter One: Snape's Request

The war was finally over, leaving the world at peace and it was all thanks to Harry James Potter. However, after the war, he seemed to disappear but they all knew he had contact with Professor Snape at the school because he assisted him in stocking potions. It was minor information and no one dared to walk up to the man and ask him about Mr. Potter. Many were interested about what he looked like as an adult and interested about what he was doing with his life other than assisting Professor Snape. For example: did he have any children? A wife?

They knew that Harry Potter had a godson known as Teddy Lupin, raised by Andromeda Tonks. Teddy was an orphan after his parents were killed in the war not long after he was born. They also knew that Teddy would be eight now.

Yes, it was eight years since the end of the war and Harry Potter's graduation from Hogwarts. Even in reports it was announced that even his friends didn't know his location. They just received vague letters from him so that they didn't think he was avoiding them. No one had much information on him other than what was in the history books about him. Everyone knew that he was the Gryffindor Quidditch Seeker and captain, Auror, founder of Dumbledore's Army, The Boy Who Lived, and co-winner of the Triwizard Tournament. They knew what happened when he was a child and knew everything he ever did to help a single person. What no one knew was what happened to him after the war. It was sort of like one of those 'where are they now' things but no one had answers to it.

Something that surprised most of them was the graduation of Harry Potter where it was announced he received top scores along with his best friend Hermione Granger, now Hermione Weasley. She was the most intelligent girl of Hogwarts and he was the most intelligent boy. After thinking about it for a while they did realize that Harry Potter was never asked a question he couldn't answer, only questions he didn't want to answer. Could he answer any question asked? They didn't know and wouldn't know unless they had the chance to actually speak with him. It excited and interested many people though.

They knew that Ron Weasley married Hermione Granger. He became an auror while she became a healer at St. Mungos. So far, they had one child that they named Harry as godfather even though he never met the little girl. Her name was Amalia Weasley, or Amy. She was three years old now, they knew that much. So Harry Potter had at least two godchildren that he sent things to. It was almost like he shut himself off from the world completely.

Even then, on March 4, 2006, Harry Potter was seen walking into Hogwarts by a few professors that were watching the halls that night. Politely, they said nothing to no one, knowing he must've come at night to avoid the majority of people. He went down to the dungeons where they knew Professor Snape was and it was soon Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress, who accompanied him. It was a bit confusing. Only one student saw him, Erica Nickels, and no one believed her when she told them that night. Eventually, she gave up and began doubting that she ever saw him.

In the dungeons, Severus Snape opened the door to the headmistress and Harry Potter, who was absolutely gorgeous and void of glasses. He grew up well and the man stared at him in a bit of surprise for a moment before allowing him to walk in. After all, he was the one who asked him to come there. It was important.

The handsome twenty-five year old male walked over to the couch and sat down once the seat was offered to him and the headmistress sat down near him on a different piece of furniture. Severus placed tea in front of them, but it went untouched by a bored Harry Potter, who had his elbow on his knee and his chin propped on his fist. It wasn't a dignified position, but he looked comfortable enough and that was what Severus needed. He even looked a little tired, but at least he showed up.

Severus sat down and looked at him for a moment. "You're wondering why I asked you here?" Harry nodded slightly. "It is a bit complicated, but hear me out, okay?"

"Sure." He said in a bored tone. It was almost as if he lived his life after the world in nothing but boredom that he didn't expect anything exciting or exilirating at all. "Sure" was good enough for Severus to continue though. It wasn't easy for him to ask.

He leaned back and thought briefly on how he would word it all before he continued. "I have a request for you." He waited for a moment and when he didn't hear an objection to a request, he decided to go ahead and just tell him. "I went to a healer the other day and found out that I couldn't reproduce unless with another male because my body, for some strange reason, doesn't agree with women." Minerva blushed, but he needed her there as well. Harry only raised a brow. "I do not trust easily and most of the people I know are either in jail or don't trust me. So I thought about you. I'm not gay so it would be difficult for me to try to reproduce with someone who wants a relationship out of it. I need an heir."

"You want me to carry it?" he asked, still sounding a bit bored even if his expression changed to one of confusion. "That's possible?"

"There are some males that can reproduce and it is difficult enough to find one. I was hoping you would consider it if it was proved you could reproduce. The baby would be yours as long as it keeps my family name within its name. That way I can have an heir and my father will stop telling me I need an heir before something spontaneously happens to me. He is a muggle and he isn't the nicest man ever. He said as long as I produce an heir, even if I don't necessarily want a child, he would leave me alone about it and he would be able to die knowing that everything was fine and the family could continue living."

"You didn't want a child?" Minerva asked interestedly while Harry stared at Severus.

"I wouldn't be a good father figure. You know that, Minerva. A child needs someone who can be comforting and show affection, but that's not how I am. I can take care of being stern or anything else similar, but I never felt I could take care of a child." He looked at Harry. "Don't get me wrong, Potter, I wouldn't avoid the baby and I'll help out with what I can. I'm not going to push it out of my life, but the baby will be yours with the last name of Snape-Potter or if you want to reverse the name that is fine. I just really need an heir and you are the only one that I know and trust enough to carry and raise my child."

"What exactly does that involve?" he asked, sitting up a bit straighter. "Do they have things like muggles where they take the sperm and place it into another person or would we actually have to have sex?" Minerva's face was red and she put a hand up to her nose to check for a nosebleed which Severus found slightly amusing.

"I'm not sure how that works, Potter. You'd have to ask Poppy about that. I'll do whatever it takes as long as you agree to it and if you can actually carry a baby. I understand if you refuse, especially if we should have to have intercourse in order to accomplish having a baby. Either way, I would really appreciate it if you were to consider."

Harry said up straight and looked at him for a long moment before taking a deep breath and picking up his tea. "I'm not against the whole thing even though I'm a bit hesitant because I've never even been around another baby other than Teddy. Even then it wasn't often when I did see him. First things first, we do have to find out if I can carry a baby." Severus nodded, relaxing fractionally while Harry took a sip of his tea, putting the cup back down. "If I did end up pregnant, then what? I don't know anything about being pregnant or what I should do . . ."

Severus nodded. "That is why I asked Minerva here." The woman looked confused, holding a handkerchief up to her nose. "I'd need your permission for him to stay here during this time and I wanted to let you know what was going on because I felt you deserved to know." He looked at Harry. "I'd like you to stay here while you're pregnant if we manage to do that and maybe a bit after the birth as well to give you enough time to understand how to care for a baby. Poppy wouldn't mind teaching you everything you need to know. She already said so when I spoke to her about it. I told her, if you agreed to at least see if you can concieve then we would go up there tomorrow afternoon."

Harry sighed and finished off his tea before looking at him fully. "If that's the case, everyone will know I'm here, but its fine. I just don't want to be messed with."

"We can keep reporters away." Minerva promised. "I can ban them from school grounds entirely along with anyone who isn't already here. Unfortunately, there isn't much I can do about the students, especially those that are in the hospital wing and will need to use it. The best thing you can do at that time is put up a privacy spell and keep your secret as long as possible. It will eventually get out though, you understand?" Harry nodded. "I'm fine with you staying here and I understand well enough, Severus." She said seriously. "Should you get pregnant, Poppy would be happy to deliver the baby for you in a private room in the hospital wing, Harry. She's a certified healer working with St. Mungos. She handles pregnancies that happen in Hogwarts all the time, even though we try our best to prevent teen pregnancies. It doesn't always work." She stood up. "If' I'm not needed for anything else, I'll be going to bed, but I'll keep quiet about it, okay?" they nodded and she left.

"You can stay here tonight." Severus said, standing up along with Harry. "I have a guest room that you can have as your own as long as you're here. If you need anything from home if you decide to stay and go through with this, we'll go get it and bring it back. For now, you look tired."

"I am. I just got back from Japan when I went to retrieve celestial mor because it is in season to start falling from the sky." Harry rubbed his eyes and paused at the guest room door. "I got enough for both of us."

"Thank you." Severus said and Harry nodded before yawning and walking into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Severus stared at the door for a bit and shifted, hoping he agreed.

Chapter Two: Harry's Decision

The next afternoon a girl known as Trine Blackheart yawned tiredly as she walked towards the Hogwarts' hospital wing. She wasn't feeling well lately and really had to take her medicine or else her parents would pull her out of school again for being reckless. It wasn't that she was reckless, not really, she just had a horrible memory and few friends that could help her remember her medicine. It wasn't as if she would die if she didn't take it. Maybe she would just get a little ill, but not much else would happen.

This day was exceptionally strange though. She woke up exhausted despite having a full eight ours of sleep. Bad luck was on her side considering how she nearly tripped and fell down the stairs on the way to breakfast before the last cream cluster was taken before she could have even one. In class, she nearly fell asleep and was almost cussed out by Professor Grubby-Plank if she hadn't been able to control herself as well as she did. The only thing that could make it worse would be Madam Pomfrey being out of her medicine and her having to notify her parents that she needed more despite having not taken it like she should have.

Walking into the hospital wing, she rubbed her eyes tiredly but froze completely. Her mouth dropped open in shock and disbelief, seeing a certain Harry Potter standing at the end of one of the hospital wing beds and speaking to Madam Pomfrey. She probably wouldn't have recognized him if it weren't for his faded lightning bolt scar that still adorned his forehead. He was gorgeous! No one saw him in so long and seeing him now was almost shocking to her system. How could he have grown from the geeky-looking kid she saw in pictures into this absolutely gorgeous Adonis?

They didn't notice she was there yet. Merlin, she had to tell everyone! Trine quickly turned around and ran out of the hospital wing even if she was tired. She was excited and that certainly overode any exhaustion she might have felt before.

She hurried into the Great Hall after nearly falling down two flights of stairs and being steadied by passing classmates before she could fall.

Meanwhile . . .

Severus and Harry stood with Poppy after they walked in and she had him sit down on the end of the bed. "Do you know how this would work?" she asked after throwing up a privacy spell so no one could hear anything the three said to each other. Harry shook his head and allowed her to check his throat. "Then I suppose I should tell you before you attempt something." She said in amusement, continuing to check his health while Severus conjured a chair for him to sit in next to the bed, watching and listening to what she had to say. "Before I do explain, tell me if you feel numb anywhere."

Harry's brow furrowed slightly but he shook his head and she nodded. "Why?" he asked as she proceeded to take his temperature and check his pulse.

"It is one sign that you definitely won't be able to carry a baby. It is sill possible for it not to be possible, but as long as you don't feel numb then the chance that it will be is still there." She explained briefly and he nodded in understanding. "Anyways, even if you and Severus are not in a relationship and you're able to concieve a baby and decide to help, the only way for him to put the baby into you is by both of you having intercourse. That is something you seriously have to think about." Harry sat there for a moment, thinking before nodding.

Before she could continue, the hospital wing was nearly flooded by students, but Madam Pomfrey caught them, putting up a barrier at the door. They looked in interestedly but Harry ignored them and focussed on what the nurse was saying. Severus looked disapprovingly towards the door before looking back at Harry and Poppy.

"Severus is fertile enough, but it will still be a little difficult to consieve. You'd probably have to try a few times before accomplishing it. However, steps can be taken to help concieve more quickly. If you don't get it during the first time, we'll start taking those steps, but we'll have to do so carefully." She waved her wand at Harry and fully scanned his body for sickness. "A male birth is more difficult that a female birth which is why it isn't done often. You'd have to have a healer that has had experience with a male birth and I am one. In order to work at a school I had to be prepared for anything. Should you decide to do this, I'll help you with nutrition and what it takes to make a healthy baby and stay healthy yourself."

"Are there any dangers?" Severus asked.

"Nothing different from a female's birth really. It will be dangerous to fall. You'd have to be extra carefully within the school and walking up and down the stairs." She looked at him seriously. "If you end up pregnant, you'll be confined to the three floors and the dungeon. That way you can get to food, come to me, and go back to the chambers. However, I want someone with you when you walk around like that." She backed off slightly and lifted her wand. "Now lets see if you can do this."

Harry just sat there, still looking bored. Poppy waved her wand in some complicated manner before a spell slowly surrounded Harry. The spell slowly turned blue and Poppy smiled.

"You're good to go." Severus relaxed severely at that. "Now all that's left is your decision."

Harry glanced at Severus, seeing him looking patient and understanding almost as if he expected Harry to reject him. He wouldn't mind having a baby even if it was this way. Harry always felt a relationship would be better but even he would agree that having a relationship with the potions master was impossible for two reasons: Severus wasn't gay, and they wouldn't get along well enough for that kind of thing. The downside was most definitely the sex. No one would really believe him, but Harry never exactly had sex with anyone; male or female. Having Professor Severus Snape as his first was a bit perplexing and he didn't think he would like it. Apart from that, Harry was gay. He was smaller than most females his age and even kissing Cho in his fifth year made Harry shiver and regret it. Ginny wasn't any better.

All-in-all, Harry wanted a family and was very excited he could actually have babies while being gay. He never thought it would be possible. Did he want to start out like this though? Lastly, he really was horribly bored since the end of the war and never felt as if he would accomplish anything anymore. Nothing felt thrilling to him or gave him the idea that it would be best to continue living other than for what he was helping with. If he had a child, his life would have purpose again and it was a new adventure. The thrill of war made his life seem so bland once it was over.

He looked at the man fully and took a deep breath, slowly standing up. Severus looked at him and also stood up. "I'll do it." Harry said after a moment, deciding it was final and he wouldn't change his mind no matter what. Even if he had to have sex with the man dozens of times, he would give him an heir.

Severus' eyes widened. "Really?" Harry nodded. "Thank you. I owe you one."

"Consider this my dept to you and I get something out of it as well." Harry said. "You owe me nothing." The man actually cracked a small smile, looking happier than Harry ever saw him before in his life. That gave him a small feeling of pride that he actually made the man feel that way.

"Well, gentlemen, be careful and come back to me two days after the first time you have intercourse and I'll check. If he's not pregnant, we'll start taking steps to help him out." Poppy said, smiling happily.

Harry took a deep breath. "You know . . . I'm going to have to mention it to Ron and Hermione."

Severus raised a brow. "You must?"

"They have the right to know what's going on. Besides, I'm not going to allow what they say to me change my mind. It won't work. We'll see if they can get here and maybe I'll finally be able to meet Amalia."

"We have to get your things from your home first though. We'll do that tomorrow morning or tonight, whichever you want."

"Tomorrow morning. Its Saturday. Then Hermione and Ron can show up that afternoon and I can talk to them then." Harry decided. It would be interesting.

They walked out together, a barrier around them to stop the students from bothering Harry even though most of them were trying to get to him or screaming excitedly.

No one thought of Erica Nickels as crazy anymore though.

Chapter Three: Telling Ron and Hermione/ Meeting Amy

Harry led Severus into his home the next day to get the things he would need during his stay at Hogwarts.

The home was a two-story mansion with many bedrooms and bathrooms on the second floor and necessity rooms on the first floor. Those included the kitchen, two sitting rooms, the main bathroom, the main door for his two story library in the back of the mansion, a potions lab, a storage room for his potions supplies, the large dining room, his study, and the entrance hall. The outside of his home was beautiful, surrounded by flowers with a lake in the backyard and a waterfall from the mountain in the back. The marble mansion was surrounded by a full, peaceful forest with birds chirping.

"I have never really finished furnishing it." Harry muttered as they walked up the stairs to his room. It really was a bit bland with nothing really in it. "If I finished, it would be an excuse to invite everyone over, but I needed time to think."

"Eight years?" Severus asked and Harry paused at his door before pushing it open and walking in with Severus following.

"I had a lot to think about." Harry defended, dragging his trunk from the closet and opening it. It was empty but it was also his new trunk. Harry got rid of his school trunk a while back and bought a new one fit more for an adult with several different compartments and a minature library in it that he did have stocked with books he would need if he were to travel. He could easily shrink it down to a necklace and take it anywhere with him, making it handy. There was even a storage part where he had nothing but all types of healing potions in case he was injured somewhere with no one else around him. "I just need to get some clothes." He told the man, who nodded and proceded to help Harry, gathering clothes from the closet and dressers. Once making sure they were folded or on a hanger, Harry revealed one compartment of the trunk where he could hang clothes and store them. A clothing rack came out of the trunk with a four-drawer dresser at the bottom of it and a slot at the very bottom for shoes and socks.

"Where did you get this?"

"Japan, five years ago the first time I went there. That is where I've done most of my shopping because I haven't wanted anyone to crowd me. No one in Japan knows me. If you want one I'll get another next time I head that way."

"I like it." Severus said, sliding an extra pair of Harry's shoes into the slot at the bottom along with several pairs of socks. Once they put the clothes up Harry pushed a button and the closet slid back down into the trunk. "What else do you need?"

Harry turned the trunk into a necklace and put it around his neck. "I suppose we could get the celestial mor while we're here. You needed that right?" Severus nodded and followed Harry out of the room and down the stairs. "Maybe I'll focus on furnishing the house once we get a baby. I don't suppose it would matter if anyone saw me by then because everyone will know."

"If that is what you want as long as you get help."

"I will." Harry promised, going into the storage room down the hall on the first floor. He went over to the far shelf and reached up, picking a jar off the shelf and bringing it back over to him. "Still glowing." He said, referring to the small bead-sized orbs in the small jar. "It should last for a while."

"Thank you." Harry shrugged dismissively and walked towards the study to get a few things before he was ready to leave. Severus left the mansion with him and looked around. "It is peaceful here."

"That is why I chose this property over all of the others. It is secluded and not dangerous. You can hear the birds and the waterfall during the day and cicadas at night. I spent most of these last eight years working on the gardens or occasionally buying something for the house. It is easy to think here and this is the only place where I have ever truly felt at home and rested. I thought it was Hogwarts, but coming here, I know this is a real home." Harry explained as they walked towards the forest to leave the anti-apparation wards.

"I can understand that." They neared the apparation point and Severus took a deep breath. "Poppy is going to buy the clothes you'll need for when your belly gets bigger. She said to let you know."

"I'm going to get fat?"

"Only during the pregnancy and it will only be directed to your abdomen. Once the baby is born, you'll look just as you do now. None of the baby fat will remain at all. It will look like you were never pregnant. I know that much about a male birth. Some females are jealous of it because they have to work off that baby fat once the baby is born." They finally reached the apparation point and Harry made sure to check the wards to make sure no one would be able to find his home yet. "Will Granger and Weasley be at the school?"

"They said they would show up." Harry briefly looked down at his watch. "Two hours from now actually. I've been thinking about what to tell them but I've decided I'm not going to beat around the bush. If they don't like it, tough."

They apparated back to Hogsmeade after Harry put on his invisibility cloak and they headed back to the school.

TWO HOURS LATER

Hermione picked up Amy when the little girl became startled by the many children around her. Some of them were looking at them in a bit of surprise and interest, but they ignored them and Hermione followed Ron down to the dungeons.

"Why do we have to meet him in the dungeons?" Ron asked, avoiding some of the students that nearly walked into him. "Wouldn't it be easier just to meet in the headmistress' office."

Hermione nearly rolled her eyes at her husband, adjusting her hold on Amy when she felt the child slipping a little. "I'm sure he has his reasons, Ron. Perhaps Harry just didn't feel like being accosted by tons of students." Ron looked a bit frustrated when he stopped outside of Severus Snape's chambers and knocked on the portrait, which began complaining. "Calm down, Ron. This is going to be our first time seeing Harry in eight years and I don't want either of you getting into a fight. It is Amy's first time meeting him, you know." Ron nodded and made himself relax.

They waited for the portrait to open and first saw Professor Snape when it did open. The professor stepped aside and allowed them to enter his chambers. "Potter is unpacking. He'll be out in a minute."

"Unpacking?" Ron asked in confusion, but the man didn't answer him. Hermione placed a hand on his arm to calm him down before walking over to the couch along with Ron and taking the seat offered. Hermione shifted Amy around and allowed the little girl to sit on her lap.

It wasn't too long before Harry exited his new room and his friends gaped at him in shock. He didn't take notice of that shock until he sat down on the opposite couch. His brow furrowed when he looked at them. "What?"

"Is that really you?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded. "Wow."

Ron observed him for a moment before glancing at Amy, who was staring at Harry with her thumb in her mouth. "Harry, this is Amy." He said and was slightly surprised when Amy pulled her thumb from her mouth and made grasping motions towards Harry. Harry cracked a small, barely noticeable, smile and reached across the coffee table to accept the child from Hermione when the woman held her out, smiling in amusement.

"Unca Hawwy?" Amy said cutely and Harry nodded. "Tank you fo the teddy bew."

Harry's smile grew a little more. "You're welcome." She was a smart little girl and would always draw Harry little pictures once she knew how to draw. Hermione would send them to him and he would frame them. Teddy would always write letters to Harry and vice versa.

"So what made you come out all of a sudden?" Ron asked curiously, putting an arm around Hermione. "You're finally coming back out or did you only come out briefly?"

Harry looked at Ron in confusion. "Coming out?"

"He means are you going to leave home more often or are you only coming to Hogwarts to talk to us and then go back home." Hermione explained, doing her best to correct Ron's vague question and horrible wording. Sometimes his questions had double meanings and it was confusing to find out which one he meant.

"I'm going to be here for a while. I don't think I ever shut myself off at home because I have left often enough. Just because I don't go to Diagon Alley or talk to reporters doesn't mean I'm shutting myself off. I asked you to come here because I though I should tell you something."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"First, when I do go back home, which won't be for a while, I'll need help to finish furnishing my home so that I can feel secure about inviting people over. I've put it off for a long time because I really had to think about things and even then, I've been incredibly bored. It is difficult finding something to keep me occupied despite my job and everything I have to do for it."

"I'll help you with that if you want." Hermione promised and Harry nodded, looking thankful.

"What I wanted to tell you is that I'm going to give Professor Snape an heir."

Ron looked confused but Hermione gaped at him. "Harry, are you pregnant?" she asked and Ron's eyes suddenly widened while his face went pale.

"Not yet."

"Have you . . ."

"Not yet." Harry repeated, sighing softly. He could already tell from Ron's expression that the redhead would probably blow up. With his short temper, it was expected and Harry was prepared for it.

Then it happened. "What are you thinking?" Ron asked loudly and Hermione tried to make him shut up. Amy looked at her father in confusion, but he continued. "You can't just do this because you are bored, Harry! It takes a lot to take care of a baby and you don't know the first thing about it! Why would you do this?"

Harry stared at him emotionlessly before speaking calmly. "First off, I never said I was doing this because I was bored. For your information, I want a baby and I did think it through before I decided. Professor Snape needs an heir and he asked me to do this for him. Its not like we're going to have a relationship, Ron. He's not even gay. Poppy is going to help me out with everything I need to know and I'm going to stay here during the pregnancy and a little after so that I can get used to being a parent. Just because I don't know anything about taking care of a baby doesn't mean I can't learn. I want this, Professor Snape needs this, and I just thought you should know. I was, in no way, asking for your approval." Harry said firmly, sounding a little frustrated near the end.

"Its Snape!" Ron complained.

"This is the same man that saved my life thousands of times and his only request is for me to give him an heir, something that benefits both of us. I really did think about it and everything it would take to make it happen. Do you have any idea how long it would take me to find someone to be with for the rest of my life, Ron? Who can I find that isn't with me for being famous or maybe obsessed with me? I want a family and Professor Snape isn't asking me just to be a carrier for his heir, but to raise the baby as my own. He plans to help with what he can, but he doesn't think he can raise a child because of how he is." Ron thought about that for a moment, calming down slightly but staring at Harry. "He is going to help me. He's not going to just dump me with his heir, Ron. He will be in the baby's life, it will just be a bit distantly because he cannot handle the affectionate aspects of having a baby. Rather than waiting several years to find a proper relationship and have a baby, he is allowing me to keep this baby. Instead of the last name being Potter, it will be Snape-Potter, and that is the only condition."

"You really want this, Harry, don't you?" Hermione asked, observing him.

Harry nodded, shifting and adjusting his hold on Amy, who still looked confused. "Ever since he asked me, I've wanted it more than anything. You have no idea how exciting it is to know that you can be gay and still be able to have children naturally. When Poppy told me that I could I instantly wanted a baby more than a relationship at that moment just because it was offered to me. It is a start of a family."

"Then I think you should." Hermione said honestly and Ron glanced at her before looking at Harry.

It was silent for a moment before Ron sighed heavily. "If he hurts you, I'm going to kick his ass." Harry looked more relaxed after that. Even if he didn't care if they accepted it or not, it was still nice to know that they did.

So they sat there for a while with Harry just getting to know Amy more, bonding with the little girl who said she wanted to see him more often in her own way: cutely of course. Harry promised he would and he also asked Hermione to let Andromeda know he was at Hogwarts so that Teddy could come see him while he was there. He would send a letter as well, but it just only just in case the letter didn't get to her in time.

In the kitchen area of his chambers, Severus Snape felt relieved he wouldn't have to deal with an upset Harry Potter and also relieved that Harry still didn't change his mind. It would all be fine: no doubt.

Chapter Four: Doing

It was almost a week after Harry first decided he would carry Severus' heir and all they really did was talk and get used to each others' presence. After all, Harry had spent eight years secluded and only talking to complete strangers aside from the occasional letters written between him and his friends. Severus wasn't any more social than he was either, always pushing everyone away. Those were obsticles they chose to overcome before trying to consieve a baby. Amazingly, they were able to get along better for knowing more about each other from their conversations.

One thing that truly bothered Harry was Severus' refusal to allow him to work. It wasn't that he couldn't work now, but if and when he became pregnant Severus said it would be far too dangerous for him to be working. For that reason and for Harry's reluctant submission since it was going to be his baby as well, Harry had to find people that would be willing to take over his jobs for him for the period of time he wouldn't be able. That had him explaining what was going on to the few people he knew could do that for him.

Neville Longbottom, though Harry never sent or received many letters from or to him, was first shocked when he received a letter from Harry explaining what he would be doing. However, he was more accepting than Ron and Hermione were, though he always was, and promised to look after Harry's greenhouse. That meant he would come to the school when Harry became pregnant for Harry's address and the summary of Harry's work within it. Harry spent the majority of his time making summaries of his work for the past eight years.

The only one he could think of for taking over his position as Severus' assistant was Dean Thomas, who amazingly passed potions with his mastery. However, Harry didn't feel he knew him well enough to trust him to take over his job, no matter how great he was with potions. Harry wasn't like other assistants though. He traveled far just to get ingredients and did tons of research. Who would be willing to take over such a job? So the position as assistant was still left unfilled. Hermione promised, if it came down to it, she would try it, but Harry didn't want to do that to her since she still had to take care of Amy while keeping her job at St. Mungos. It was a bit more complicated than he liked, but it wasn't urgent that he find a replacement now since he was not yet pregnant.

As far as everything else went, Harry had co-workers who never met him since he worked from home and they didn't know of him, but since he was going to be doing such a thing, they didn't hesitate to fill in for him. Harry promised to pay them one-thousand galleons every pay-check in addition to the overtime they worked filling in for him. Aside from that though, Harry was self-employed with projects that could be put off for a bit to do this. He spent eight years working on them so a few more years wouldn't hurt. Some of it he could do comfortably at Hogwarts, but his projects were secret so he would have to be careful. Of course, it would only be research rather than the actual work it would take for him to do. Otherwise Severus would have a fit.

It was the end of that week that Severus approached Harry and took the quill from his hand slowly. Harry looked up at him in confusion but it was his expression that told Harry he was ready to procede. It made him a bit nervous considering it was something he never did before. At the same time, there was this sudden feeling of mild excitement filling him; mild just because of who it was he would be having sex with.

"Now?" Harry asked, glancing at his documents briefly but the man managed to pull him out of his chair in a way that was slightly demanding and perhaps even a little suggestive if one looked at it in a certain way. "I haven't found a replacement assistant and-" he was cut off when Severus put a hand over his mouth and that was when Harry realized he was babbling without breathing: a habit he gained upon being nervous.

"I don't have to have a replacement assistant, Potter. No one can fill that position better than you can just because of how determined you are. Besides, those ingredients are stocked for a while and you can still continue any research here. Poppy won't mind considering the library is on the first floor. I could walk you there each day and you can stay with Irma. She can help you avoid the students by allowing you behind the desk if you want." He removed his hand from Harry's mouth and Harry was quiet for a brief moment.

Harry stared at him. "Madam Pince is still the librarion?" Severus nodded and Harry shifted. "You know, if you are about to fuck me I think you could call me Harry rather than Potter."

The man raised a brow at him. "Did you have to put it that way?"

"What way?"

"A way that sounded so vulger."

Harry lifted a brow. "I know you don't expect me to call it 'making love' because that isn't what it is. There are ways much more vulger than that you know. Either way, I still think you should refer to me by my given name since we are crossing many personal boundries." Harry glanced down briefly and noticed a slight bulge in the man's trousers. "I could have called it 'getting off on me'." For a moment, he thought he saw Severus blush and knew Ron would laugh if he saw it. Hermione would probably only scold him for saying such a thing to the man. "What got you into the mood all-of-a-sudden?"

The man shifted. "Not you."

"A woman you're interested in perhaps? Maybe that new defense professor? What was her name? Irene?"

"I'm not interested in a relationship with anyone. I feel I'm too old for that. Also, she's not new, she's been here for almost four years now. I'm not interested in her. If you must know . . . I felt we should get on with it so Poppy gave me a potion to help with . . ." Harry suddenly blushed in embarrassment, but nodded. "Now, come on. I only have an hour before it wears off." He said, practically dragging Harry towards his bedroom.

Yes, Severus Snape wasn't one Harry would want to have a relationship with even if he were gay. Harry wanted someone that wouldn't need potions to be aroused by him. Either way, maybe if the man was gay then he would be. It was fine though. Harry expected no less.

SLASH OMIT

(Want it? Send me an e-mail and I'll send it)

"We'll clean everything up tomorrow, okay? You rest and if you still feel pained in the morning then we'll go to Poppy and see if it is okay to take a pain potion without knowing if you are with child or not."

Harry only nodded, his legs still shaking even as he laid there. Since it was his first time, he supposed it was supposed to be like that or maybe his horimones didn't react right because he wasn't aroused by the entire situation. Either way, he felt better knowing they went through with it and he was possibly going to be carrying a baby soon. If not, he wouldn't back down going through it again since he already lost his virginity because of it. Whatever steps it took for him to concieve, he would take them.

Severus made sure he was as comfortable as possible, which Harry felt was nice of him, and then he left to also go to sleep. He, unlike Harry, would have to get up early to make sure lesson plans were in order and to make an appearance at breakfast, whereas Harry could eat in the chambers. Until he was ready to leave the chambers, he would stay there. Nothing was around to push him into anything.

Hoping that he was going to be carrying a baby, Harry slowly fell into a deep, yet slightly uncomfortable, sleep. In two days, they would know if they had to try again or not.

Chapter Five: Discussions and Disappointments

Harry was still extremely tired when he woke up the next day, but he dragged himself out of bed to take a shower. It was a bit surprising that Severus already cleaned up their mess, which Harry saw after the shower when HE went to clean it. So Harry just headed for his bedroom to change his bedding instead.

The pain he felt the night before was just a numb pain now, a slight throbbing that was a bit annoying. Again, he had not expected sex with Severus Snape to be an exciting occasion. He didn't think he wanted it to be considering a possible attraction to the man while knowing his feelings would not be returned could come up at some point if he did enjoy it. But maybe then he would just have those feelings because of the sex and not the actual person. If it did end up like that, at least it wasn't the other way around.

Just as he was sitting down on the floor beside the coffee table, the door to the chambers opened and he glanced over briefly, seeing Severus. However, then he saw Andromeda walk in behind him just as he did sit down. Harry gave Andromeda a slight smile and she returned it before a certain little eight-year-old came in behind her, looking a little nervous and maybe even a bit shy. His hair was a bright green and his eyes were a shade of pink, magenta maybe. Then, when his eyes landed on Harry, they turned into an amber color.

Harry smiled at him and was a bit surprised when the boy smiled brightly and ran up to him, throwing his arms around Harry's neck and nearly knocking him over, giving Severus a slightly alarmed expression for a brief moment. Harry knew he was worried because Harry could possibly be pregnant. Harry wrapped his arms around Teddy, feeling more confident in Andromeda's letters of where she explained Teddy was a ball of excitement and full of energy. He had his doubts about those letters when the boy first walked into the room, but now he believed her.

Teddy pulled back, blushing a bit, and surprised Harry by actually having a few tears trailing down his lightly tanned cheeks. Tonks had a few freckles, but Teddy didn't, meaning he probably had Remus' type of skin. Harry wiped the child's eyes but that only seemed to bring on more tears. Harry looked at him in confusion. "Why are you crying?" he asked gently. Teddy was probably one of the ones Harry enjoyed writing to because he always had exciting stories to tell in his letters. They wrote to each other very often and Harry was only slightly worried about the adventures Teddy wrote about. When writing to Andromeda, the woman explained that some of the things did happen, but others were his imagination, something Teddy had a lot of.

"I finally get to meet you." Teddy said, blushing and looking a bit embarrassed. "I've always wanted to."

"I'm sorry." Harry didn't know what to say to him exactly, having never handled a child before. It was his first time speaking to Teddy face-to-face. "No one has really seen me these last eight years. I just needed a lot of time to think about things and maybe sort some things out."

Teddy shifted awkwardly for a moment before looking into Harry's eyes. For some reason, Harry felt as if the little boy could see into his soul. "Grandma said Daddy's death affected you probably more than anyone else . . ." he whispered hesitantly and Harry only smiled sadly.

"Probably." He said back gently. He had little doubt it was true. Harry was extremely upset when Remus died considering he was probably the last real connection he ever had to his father and the man had been sort of like a father to him as well. Remus was a surrogate godfather, possibly a better godfather than Sirius had been but that wasn't to say Sirius was bad at it. Harry wiped somemore tears from Teddy's eyes. "Your mother held a close place as well though." He said and Teddy nodded before slowly hugging Harry again. This time, it was more of a comforting hug than one of greeting or meaningless. It was almost as if Teddy knew just mentioning it brought back painful memories, and it did. It was probably the most comforting hug Harry ever received in his life compared to the bare hugs and the way people usually hugged him tightly. This was the first loose hug Harry ever received in his life.

He sat back and talked to Teddy for a long while considering Andromeda didn't mind staying. Harry was grateful for that. The woman only smiled and started talking to Severus instead.

MEANWHILE…

"Harry is what?" Ginny asked from where she was sitting with Neville, her husband, at the Weasleys where Hermione and Ron also arrived for a visit. The discussion came up about Harry because almost everyone in the Weasley family knew that they went to see him and introduce him to Amy.

"Harry is going to carry Professor Snape's heir." Hermione repeated, sighing. Mrs. Weasley had wide, almost owlish, eyes while most of the others were gaping. The children were all outside playing and Fleur was watching all of them. "He's staying at Hogwarts while doing this so that Poppy can keep an eye on him."

"He's pregnant?" George asked, staring in confusion.

"No, he's not pregnant, not yet. He will be."

"Yeah, but he's going to be carrying a little Snape in his body. What is he thinking?" Charlie asked before pausing for a moment. "That is going to be one ugly child."

"I don't think so. Professor Snape looks so much healthier than he did eight years ago and Harry looks like a completely different person." Hermione reached into Ron's pocket and pulled out his wallet. "We took pictures of them while we were there, against their will, but we promised reporters wouldn't know about anything unless it leaked out from students that could possibly find out." She pulled out the pictures and started passing them around beginning with Neville. "You don't seem surprised." Hermione mentioned to Neville.

"I am surprised about these pictures. I already knew about what Harry was going to do. He asked me if I could watch over his greenhouse for him when he sent another letter explaining that he couldn't. He hasn't sent that letter yet so I'm assuming he is not pregnant." He said, observing the pictures for a long moment before passing them to Ginny, who gaped openly at them, looking as if she would pass out. "That baby will be gorgeous."

"What exactly does it take for this to happen, Hermione?" Molly asked, looking hesitant to even know. Hermione was the healer in the family so it was best to ask her directly. She would know.

"I have no experience in male births, but from co-workers and the book that I have read, I've come to the conclusion that it is a bit of a difficult and very delicate process. That is why Professor Snape is now very determined to protect Harry by keeping him at the school while he is pregnant. One mistake and he could lose the baby permanently." Molly flinched, as did many others. "I know that the only way for Harry to get Professor Snape's baby is to have sex with him."

"Harry is having sex with Snape?!" George asked incredulously while many of the others flinched. George was also gay, had been ever since Fred died. It took him a while, longer than others, to get over his brother's death. When George received the pictures, he shifted. "Well hell, I wouldn't mind having sex with either of them."

"They are twenty years age difference!" Molly complained.

Hermione took a deep breath. "It is a common accurance that when a family, especially a rich family, needs an heir but feel they cannot have or hold a relationship with anyone else, goes to a younger healthier body in order to get that heir. In this case, Professor Snape is unfortunate to have a rare condition where he can only help make a baby through another male. He is not gay and they share no emotional connection. All they are doing is making a baby and then Professor Snape is allowing Harry to keep it while helping raise it in places where he can. He is far more stern than Harry is even if Harry will never spoil his child. Professor Snape doesn't feel he can raise a baby because of the affection needed to raise a healthy child. Once Harry is pregnant they will no longer have sex with one another. Instead, Professor Snape will be dealing with a very horomonal Harry Potter and only his students will feel his wrath from his frustration."

Molly received the pictures and looked very surprised. "Harry looks very healthy now."

"I spoke to Madam Pomfrey on the way out. She said Harry is in perfect shape to be carrying a child but she'll keep an eye on him. When he gets pregnant, he cannot walk up and down the stairs on his own, which means he will have Professor Snape as an escort to where he wants to go. Harry already told me he would probably be spending most of his time in the library. I think he is up to something, but I'm not sure what."

"How does a male pregnancy work?" Ginny asked in confusion, calming down a bit.

"Well, when Harry gets pregnant, he'll have to constantly be around someone, meaning he'll have no privacy, just in case something spontaneously happens. Sometimes it will in male births but it doesn't necessarily mean something is wrong with the baby. If he falls, even a little bit, it is even more dangerous than a female falling would be. Harry's stomach will be extremely delicate. He'll be more horomonal than any pregnant woman would be and he'll probably have bursts of magic at the large emotions that tend to come out during a male birth. He'll have to see Madam Pomfrey almost twice a week. That is how delicate a male birth is. During the actual day of the birth, Harry will probably be in tons of pain but he cannot be given a relaxant or pain reliever because of how his system works. Such potions were not made for male births. If you think a female giving birth is painful, you should imagine what Harry will be feeling without the necessary pain relievers." Molly flinched violently and Ginny looked pale. Ginny and Neville did have a small son, a year and a half old: Shane Jerome Longbottom, though the other small children called him SJ. "In addition to that, the male birth canal is so much smaller than a female's. Madam Pomfrey told me she would probably be going through a C-section for Harry in order to rid of some of that pain. However, if Harry wants to go through natural child birth, she isn't one to stop him. Those were her words. Lately, Harry has seemed extremely bored so he'll probably take that route."

"You mean he'll actually deal with the pain?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Possibly, yes. I've been worried about him because he is bored. Ron first assumed he was doing this because he was bored, but that isn't the case. Harry just wants a family and this is his first opportunity at having one, even if it is just one little baby in his life. Not only that, but this also rids of his life debt to Professor Snape for saving him all those times. Harry was a bit excited just knowing Professor Snape would let him keep the baby. His only condition was that his Sir name was involved in the actual name. Harry has decided that the baby's last name will be Snape-Potter and remain that way. Unfortunately, this means that no one can adopt the baby should Harry have future relationships, but Harry said that he would find someone that would treat the baby as if it were their own."

The pictures finally got around back to her and she stuck them back in Ron's wallet before putting the wallet back in his pocket. "Does Severus plan to help with the baby?" Molly asked.

"He's not going to be a dead beat dad if that's what you mean. He will be involved with the baby's life as much as he can. He'll visit and make sure the child gets to know him and he'll spend time with the baby. Harry explained that, even if Professor Snape can't be very affectionate towards the baby, he can still be there for him in other ways. There are ways in which the man is a good role model."

TWO DAYS LATER

They waited a few hours over 48 hours after sex to see Poppy about the baby, but she said it was fine. Harry ended up sitting on the hospital wing bed again. This time, there were other students in the hospital wing that were injured and watching or occasionally glancing over. Poppy threw up the privacy barrier and began examining Harry.

"A bit rough, weren't you Severus?" She asked and the man flinched.

"Was I?" his voice actually sounded hesitant and that amused Harry. "If I was, I didn't mean to be."

"He's okay. Don't worry over it." She said, laughing a little. "It was your first time with a male and Harry's first time entirely. There was bound to be a bit of difficulty. Males just need a bit more preperation than females, Severus." The man nodded, hoping the information wouldn't have to be stored for a later date. Hopefully Harry would be pregnant.

Poppy began checking Harry's vitals and other minor things to make sure he was healthy. The one she spent the majority of her time on was his temperature. Eventually, she finally stood back and began a complicated chant, waving her wand and releasing a stream of magic towards Harry. It was gentle and a bit warm and it tickled around his abdomen, showing it was where the magic was reading. She continued chanting for about four and a half minutes before lowering her wand.

"Unfortunately, it didn't make it this time." Severus looked disappointed and his shoulders slumped slightly. "Don't worry. I know what the problem is and I feel pretty confident that you can get it on the second try."

"What's the problem?" Harry asked curiously.

"Apparently your body never reacted to the actual sex, Harry." Harry blushed a bit at this and Severus shifted. "It is perfectly natural when this type of situation occurs. You are not attracted to one another, which was to be expected. I could give Severus another aphrodisiac and Harry, you'd be fine after I give you a horomone potion. Unfortunately, they only ever made one that lasts for eight hours. I'll give you a small dose to possibly lower that amount of time. Take it before you go to bed when you both decide to try again and it will take an hour to take affect. You'll instinctively go for the nearest person, craving a bit of sex. You shouldn't be embarrassed by it because it is not you taking control of the situation, but the potion." She looked at Severus. "He may be a bit desperate because of the feel of the potion and not getting that relief is a bit uncomfortable, but you should be patient. Hopefully no one else will be in your chambers once the potion takes affect. As long as that is the case, you will be the nearest person to him. Stay awake after he goes to sleep just in case, that way you can intercept him. I know some of these foolish students like to sneak into the professor's chambers sometimes and try to set up pranks. I'll make sure Minerva knows that the potion exists actively within your chambers. You tell me which night you'll be trying and I'll make sure there is someone patrolling the halls, especially around your portrait."

Poppy walked briefly over to a cabinet and reached up to the very top shelf where most students couldn't reach. She floated a bit off the floor to reach it since she was a bit short, but she grabbed two different potions and a tiny vial before coming back over. She handed one potion to Severus and he tucked it in his pocket. Then, she uncorked the tiny vial and the bigger one before pouring some of the potion to fill the tiny vial. Corking them, she passed the small one to Harry and the bigger one to Severus.

"If that small amount doesn't work within the hour, give him somemore. If it lasts more than eight hours after the potion takes affect, which means nine hours after he took it, bring him to me immediately. He'll be fine and it won't interrupt any progress you've made as far as a baby goes, but the potion shouldn't last more than eight hours tops and if it doesn, he'll only have to stay here for a single day so that I can give him the necessary potions to calm his system down. Don't worry though, if he is carrying a baby at the time, none of the potions to stop the original potion will be toxic. It isn't that dangerous. Just make sure you keep an eye on the clock. He won't be able to."

"I understand." He said as Harry slid off the bed. "It probably won't be until this weekend that we try again. That way I won't be too busy."

"That's fine. Just be careful and remember what I said."

They nodded and left.

So, they would have to try again.

Chapter Six: Snape's Frustrating Day

(AN:// Brief break to give the story more of a reality feel. Hope you like. I'll make a chapter for Harry's day too.)

Severus Tobias Snape was never the friendliest man around and any student could confirm it. However, he seemed to be a bit worse than before on March 14. What the students didn't know was that he was a little frustrated from being unable to get Harry Potter pregnant the first go around. Of course, if he were to say that to anyone they would probably immediately think of him as insane and see to it that he was sent to a mental ward. The man was determined that he would get it the second time around though.

It was the first class of the day that first realized his frustration and the smallest mistakes they could make were only fueling it. They, the fifth years, were concerned for the first year class he would have that afternoon. Should his frustrations continue to grow, they would probably be going to their common rooms later in the day crying like smaller children than what they were.

The first thing that made the man snap was one of the fifth years blotching a simple potion that even a first year could do with only a little difficulty, but this mistake was done out of nervousness. Perhaps if the professor was his usual self (which wasn't too much better considering) then maybe everyone would be able to work peacefully.

All students were aware of his place in the war and heard rumors from several students that were there before them that the man was horrible. Of course, he changed greatly after the war was over. Perhaps he would occasionally snap, but he has never favored anyone and he has never removed points for the smallest things. In fact, he was quite helpful and seemed very understanding that they couldn't get everything right on the first try. The man that they saw that morning though was like a version of the man from those rumors their elder peers spoke of when they first arrived. Then, the fifth, sixth, and seventh years were all some of the ones in school during the war. The most popular and well known was the seventh year, Ginny Weasley. Upon asking questions, she was never one to tell them anything. According to her, she didn't like talking about those things.

Now, seeing what the elder peers meant, everyone desperately wanted their old potions professor back.

One of the female fifth years squealed in a bit of fright as one very important ingredient was knocked on the floor accidentally when she moved to pick another up. The potions professor, seeing this, quickly ushered everyone out as smoke began clouding the room. He looked furious and began a long speech about how he told them every year not to put their ingredients on the edge of their desks. He proceeded to call her an idiot girl and give her detetions as well as remove one-hundred points from her house. After that, he stalked off and the girl's friends moved to comfort her while she sobbed.

Severus grumbled as he walked down the halls. The only way to clear the harmful smoke from his office was to get a cicile bomb, which acted as an air vaccuum. In order to do that, he would first have to go to the headmistress' office to make sure she told everyone that his classes would be canceled. (This was good for the first years.)

He walked all the way to the headmistress' office on the sixth floor only to find that she wasn't in. So, he began grumbling again with even more dissatisfaction and decided to get the cicile bomb first. Severus had to travel all the way back to the first floor to get that from Filch. The problem was, when he got down there he was absent as well. His frustration was growing more and more as he began running out of options.

Deciding to ignore it, he went back to the dungeons to his classroom and closed the door before binding them shut and leaving a note that said his classes were canceled until further notice on account of an accident. Then, he headed for his chambers again.

His chambers were located on the other side of the dungeon and by the time he got there, his legs were most definitely stronger despite being in a little pain.

Severus pushed the door to his chambers open and walked in, pausing in surprise when he noticed Minerva sitting on the couch drinking tea with Harry while Filch was sitting on the floor across from them at the coffee table and eating a small sandwhich. The man obviously didn't wish to dirty up his couches, which was a small relief. However, this was even more frustrating.

"You were both here this entire time?" he asked incredulously and they looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, Severus?" Minerva's brow furrowed and she set her teacup on the saucer.

"I have toxic gas in my classroom and I went up to your office to request having my classes canceled until this afternoon. You weren't there so I decided to go get a cicile bomb from Argus. He wasn't there so I went back to the classroom and shut it down to try later."

"A cicile bomb?" Harry asked, standing up and going over to the desk Severus gave him so that he could do some of his work in the chambers. He reached into the bottom drawer and pulled out a cicile bomb.

Severus stared at it for a long moment and dropped his cloak on the floor. "Forget it, I'm going back to bed." Harry stared after him in confusion and Severus went to his room and shut the door, climbing into bed and sleeping all day.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Harry muttered as he put the bomb back. Shaking his head, he went back over to Minerva and continued chatting while drinking tea, completely oblivious to the frustrated Severus Snape just one room over.

(AN:// could have been better, but I decided to do this anyways so blah! I'll make one for Harry tomorrow and then after that, it will be back to them trying I suppose, I don't know yet. =P if I told you it wouldn't be any fun.)

Chapter Seven: A Day With Harry

Severus walked over to Harry and peaked over his shoulder but the male instantly noticed him and covered his papers with his body. "Something to hide?" Severus asked in mild amusement. It was two days after nothing but frustration and he managed to calm down but Harry seemed sneaky about something. This moment was proof that Severus Tobias Snape was not going insane or imagining things. Harry had something to hide and he wanted to know what it was.

"No." Harry said stubbornly but he didn't move from whatever was in front of him. He seemed to pout before gathering everything up in a large pile and scooping it clumsily into his arms.

"Well, you are disorganized. There is no doubt about that."

Harry humphed in annoyance and carried all of the papers into his bedroom. Severus went to the door and saw him dump everything onto the bed before climbing up and sitting down with his legs crossed. This only made him more curious. The man began sorting through all of the papers and arranging them in a similar way to what Severus remembered the desk looking like before he messed it up.

"Alright then. I won't ask you what it is all about, but could I get a hint as to what you are doing?"

"I have my own work aside from working with you." Harry explained with the usual bored tone he held. "I have three projects and there are only two of them that I can work at while I'm here but the other I can only make plans for so that I can continue when I return home."

"Nothing that is a danger to a baby, correct?"

"Just research for now." Harry promised idly as he summoned his quill and ink.

"And is this the only thing you have done for eight years aside from the work I gave you?" he asked with a raised brow and Harry looked up at him. "No wonder you're so bored all the time."

"This is research. The actual project is a bit exhilirating, especially working on it by myself. You'd never be able to guess what I'm doing and no one will know what it is until I am finished and have to have proper authorities check up on things."

"Authorities?"

"I have my reasons." He turned back to his research and Severus leaned heavily against the doorframe, watching him for a moment.

Harry's expression held a determined look as he flipped a few pages in a book and wrote something down. Severus knew the real reason behind Harry's boredom and sometimes felt the same about things. However, it didn't stop him from trying to blame the boredom on something other than not being in the midst of a war with your life constantly in danger. Harry no longer had that worry so he didn't have to guard himself as much. Unlike Alastor Moody, Harry didn't exit the war with acute paranoia.

"How long has it been since you've flown?" Severus asked out of the blue and Harry shifted but didn't answer him. Instead, he continued writing. "That long, hmm?" he saw the man scowl slightly and his shoulders drew up as his writing grew more intense and his expression even more determined. It was almost as if he was attempting to block Severus out altogether. "Would you want to fly today?"

Harry's writing slowed a bit until he looked up, tenseness retreating from him. "Not particularly. It would draw attention and reporters may be lurking around at any corner."

Maybe he could rethink the paranoia thing even if it wasn't massive. Still, there was some truth in Harry's statement. Reporters, once being tipped off that Harry James Potter was within the walls, didn't hesitate to try to get in but Minerva managed to keep them out, doing an excellent job at it. "Is there anything you want to do? You don't want to go anywhere?"

"You seem to be under the impression you don't have classes today." Harry muttered as he flipped another page in the book and looked down to read over it, writing something else down.

"Minerva would understand if I were to cancel them. You've done nothing but work for eight years straight it seems like. You need to do something."

"And if I don't want you to cancel your classes for me?" Harry ventured, closing the book and setting it aside. Severus couldn't see the title.

"At least go visit your friends. I think Molly and Arthur wouldn't mind seeing you."

"Ah, how many kids are running around? Do you know?"

"Don't you?"

"The letters between me and my friends were vague and they mainly spoke of Amy out of request by me. I felt I should know things about her even if I didn't see her." Harry lifted up a stack of parchments and placed them into a summoned folder, sealing it with a personal spell.

"There are eleven children. Your friends of course, have Amalia. I am vague on the other names but Molly often feels I'm lonely and tells me things anyways." He stood there for a moment in deep thought. "William, or Bill I suppose, has three children: Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. I think they may be around the ages of nine, seven, and six. I'm not too sure. Charlie has two children, Hugo and Rose. (AN:// I know these two are Ron and Hermione's in the actual book, but I decided to give Charlie children!) Those two . . . four and five I think. Percy has twin girls, Molly and Lucy. I think they may be six as well. George has Fred, or Freddie, and Roxanne. Lastly, Ginny has Shane. There . . . eleven." He counted on his fingers just to be sure.

"I'm sure that family is still growing too." Harry said in slight amusement as he slowly rose from the bed and gathered his cloak. "Fine. I'll go. Hopefully it won't be too crowded."

Severus nodded in satisfaction.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

Harry stood outside of The Burrow and shifted from one foot to the other before he lifted his hand and knocked firmly on the front door. In seconds, it was pulled open and Harry found himself looking down at a bemused girl, probably eight or nine, who was staring up at him with curious brown eyes and platinum blonde hair. Behind her, several children were running around the house and a few stopped to get a good look at him before they seemed to shrug it off and keep going. He had no clue it would be so full of people, especially children.

"Hey mister!" the girl startled him out of his musings and Harry looked at her, staring for a moment before taking a deep breath and opening his mouth to speak. Unfortunately, he was cut off by a loud, "Harry!"

Looking up, he saw a grinning Ginny Weasley, or should he say Longbottom. She came to the door and looked him over and Harry shifted. "I didn't expect to see you here." She said, kissing his cheek in greeting. He was a bit thankful she didn't try to squeeze him to death or lecture him about his willing seclusion. He already knew the death hug would be received from Mrs. Weasley.

"Unca Hawwy!"

Harry smiled at the cute little three-year-old Amy that ran up to him and he smiled before scooping her into his arms. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. Harry kissed her forehead before looking at Ginny, who was smiling in amusement. "I was forced to stop researching and do something."

"Severus?" she suggested with a knowing look. Of course Ron and Hermione would tell everyone. It was expected.

Harry stared at her. "You don't want to lecture me like Ron did, do you?"

"Not at all. Come on in." she stepped aside and Harry had to step aside to avoid the children. "I help mom watch all of these rugrats while everyone is at work. Thankfully, most of them only work until noon. The one with shortest hours is Charlie. He'll come back for Hugo and Rose. They aren't here often but his wife, Ithaca, went to visit her parents on a trip so they began coming for this week alone until she comes back."

"You were always an amazing family." Harry said, rubbing Amy's back slightly.

As expected, Mrs. Weasley was walking through carrying the smallest child, a baby, and she noticed Harry and nearly squeeled, hurrying over and hugging him with one arm. He returned the gesture. "I'm so happy to see you!" she said, kissing both of his cheeks. She observed him and Harry blushed slightly from the appraising look on her face. "You grew very well, Harry. I don't have to bother you about your food intake anymore I suppose." She said, smiling as she poked one of his biceps. His blush deepened a little. "How long can you stay?"

"I'm visiting for a few hours and I'm going to see Teddy for a bit too. I promised and he wrote back that he was going to clean his room so come here first." Molly looked amused before smiling at Amy.

"You love your goddaddy, Amy?" she asked and the little girl smiled brightly before hugging Harry around the neck a bit tightly. "Children like you, Harry. You'll do just fine."

"I hope so." He said.

"How is everything?" Molly said with a pointed look as they walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Harry allowed Amy to sit on one of his legs and he conjured parchment and crayons. This seemed to draw in all of the children who soon sat around the table much to Ginny and Molly's shock. They all started drawing. "I've been trying to get them to calm down all day and all you had to do was give them material to draw." She said, pouting. Ginny's lips twitched.

Harry continued as if he didn't do anything spectacular. "Unfortunately, it didn't work the first try."

"You're going to try again then?"

"This weekend. Madam Pomfrey gave us something to help out." He muttered, blushing slightly. "I already went this far. I'm not turning back now. I was hoping it would work the first time but I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

"Don't worry, Harry, it'll happen." Ginny said reassuringly as she took her son out of Molly's arms when the one-year-old reached for her. Harry could only assume the little baby boy was Shane.

So Harry sat there catching up with them and eventually being introduced to each child. All of them started talking to him about different things and Harry only listened while Ginny and Molly watched in amusement. Once they seemed even more comfortable around him, they began climbing on him until Harry did a little bit of magic and conjured mess-free finger paint that would only work if placed on the parchment he set out. They were immediately drawn to it while Harry reassured Molly it would be fine.

He later left and visited an exciting Teddy who gave him the grand tour of the house and even showed him the dog that grew from the puppy Harry sent him when he was five after making sure it was okay with Andromeda. The dog looked very happy and healthy and Teddy, with a wistful face, said his name was Moony. Harry only smiled and pet Moony, the dog licking him in the face before playing.

When Harry returned to the school, Severus raised a brow at him. Harry only looked at him for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Thank you." Then he smirked a bit. "Now I know how to furnish my home." Severus looked amused before turning back to his book while Harry went to take a shower and get to sleep. It was a long, but eventful day.

Chapter Eight: The Second Attempt

Harry stared at the vial between his fingers. It was tiny and filled with a deep pink color and he wondered if such a small amount could do anything to a body. Severus had instructed him to take it and go to bed but Harry paused only briefly to think about how he would probably embarrass himself. He would be all over the man if the potion did work.

Blushing hotly, Harry tipped the potion back and swallowed, gagging a bit when it felt as if it were burning his throat a bit on the way down. Taking a deep breath, he slipped beneath the blankets on his bed and turned onto his side to go to sleep. It wasn't likely he would actually make it to sleep considering it only took an hour for the potion to kick in but he had to do something to pass the time.

An hour later it seemed like forever passed and Harry was panting hotly while sweating. He was consumed by an overwhelming heat that he didn't know what to do about but he didn't feel arousal by any means. That was, not until five minutes after sweating profusely.

His entire body became sensitive, causing him to moan as his blankets slid sensually against his heated skin. He was especially aroused, arching up slightly and feeling his body move on its own accord. Harry knew that it wasn't the imperious. He knew that his body was craving sex and it was determined to get to the closest source. It was hard for him to watch and only be able to hope for relief from the potion, the heat. He opened the door and passed through the doorway with a small stumble, his body collapsing against a strong chest.

The next thing he knew, his lips were connected with a certain Severus Snape who seemed slightly surprised. Harry knew the potion would make him do something like that, but it was still a bit embarrassing. The man backed him through the common room in the chamber and into the bedroom before backing him up to the bed.

SLASH OMIT

(Want it? Send me an e-mail and I'll send it)

Severus checked on him, slapping his cheek gently until Harry only muttered that he was tired, that he was fine. The man accepted that and got off the bed. Harry vaguely felt two spells cast on him and he knew one was a scanning spell and the other a spell to clean him up. Then a blanket was gently wrapped around him before he was picked up off the bed by strong arms and carried back to his own bedroom. Once he was laid down, Harry drifted off almost instantly.

THE NEXT MORNING

Harry got out of the shower and once he was dressed, he walked into the common room, or what he preferred to call the living room, going to the couch and laying down. The night before was a bit exhausting after all. Once he summoned a book to him that he planned to finish reading before he was sidetracked, Harry relaxed on the couch and began reading where he left off.

Severus Snape exited his room an hour later, surprised to see Harry on the couch asleep with a book in his hand dangerously close to falling to the floor. He placed a scanning spell on him and relaxed when he saw he was perfectly fine. Exhaustion was just an affect from the potion he took so he would probably sleep off and on all day. Taking a deep breath, he went over and gently removed the book from his hand, marking the page and setting it on the coffee table. He didn't want to wake him, especially after the night before. He quietly retrieved a soft blanket and draped it over the still form before placing a pillow beneath his head.

Finally, he left the room to go to the Great Hall so that he could make his appearance at breakfast.

Chapter Nine: Checking With Poppy/ The News

Harry yawned tiredly, disgruntled for a certain Severus Snape pulling him out of bed with an eager look on his face. It was out of character for him. "I'm sleepy." Harry muttered, trying to lay back down, but the man pulled up again. "We can go later." Harry tried, groaning in frustration as he tried to pull his arm back.

"But we can find out now." Severus grunted as he pulled again.

"Stop pulling, I'm up." Harry snapped and the man released him. Harry huffed and curled back up on the bed, reaching for the blankets again.

"Oh no you don't." he said in a bit of frustration before surprising Harry by grabbing him around the waist and bodily lifting him off the bed. He was stronger than Harry thought he would be. He tried to grab his bed but only got a handful of sheets that ended up being pulled off the bed. Severus dragged him over to the bathroom door after grabbing some clothes and he placed him in the doorway of the bathroom, handing him his clothes.

"No way . . ." Harry muttered before seeing the determined expression on the man's face. He grimaced and turned around, going to get dressed but closing the door a bit harshly in Severus' face.

The man didn't care. Instead, he only stood there with his arms crossed until Harry came back out. With the younger man fully dressed, Severus led him out of the chambers and began their walk to Poppy while Harry rubbed his eyes.

"Slow down." Harry grumbled under his breath. "Don't you have classes?"

"They can wait. I already notified Minerva and she is going to watch them until I come back. This is important." He did slow down a little so that Harry could catch up to him and he kept Harry's pace. At least he was patient about that much.

"We could have waited . . ." Harry sighed.

"I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I didn't know now."

They walked up the three staircases that lead to the hospital wing: the one from the dungeons to the first floor, the one to the second floor, and the one to the third floor from the second floor. These were the only three staircases Harry was allowed on if he was pregnant and only if someone was with him. He was sure he wouldn't be going to the second or third floor too often other than to see Poppy until she would have to see him instead of him seeing her. He would be going to the library eventually.

Upon going into the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was taking care of a patient and she only pointed them idly to one empty bed away from the students. Harry sat down on the bed, yawning tiredly and rubbing his eyes. He stayed up late the night before. Glancing at the clock, Harry almost gaped. "Four hours . . ." he muttered incredulously. Four hours of sleep?!

Poppy walked over and smiled at him before she began checking over him just like before. "You look tired." She said after she paused to throw up a privacy spell.

"He pulled me out of bed." Harry complained, almost pouting but he caught himself.

"Well you are more than welcome to sleep here, Harry . . . after I check on you of course." She said, smiling at him before taking a step back and chanting a complicated spell, waving her wand. Harry suddenly felt warmth in his abdomen and he placed his hand over it, his brow furrowing. Seconds later, Poppy was smiling. "You're pregnant." Harry's eyes widened in surprise and joy.

"He is?" Severus said, looking a bit faint even though there was a slight smile on his face.

"Indeed he is." Poppy smiled at Harry and pushed some of his hair from his face. Harry's expression slowly relaxed and he had a soft smile on his face.

"You're not lying?"

"Nope. You have a little baby growing inside of you."

Harry suddenly hugged her, nearly picking her up off her feet in the process and she laughed, patting his back. He put her down and kissed her cheek happily. "I have to tell everyone."

"What about sleep?" Severus asked, watching him.

"I can't sleep now." Harry said excitedly as he began leaving the hospital wing. Poppy jumped to go after him, but Severus did instead, promising to talk to her later. She smiled softly and dropped the privacy spell. She was only worried about him walking down the stairs on his own, but she could understand his excitement.

Poppy looked around at the bemused patients in the hospital wing and smiled but didn't say anything. It would get out eventually, but for now, no one needed to know.

BACK WITH HARRY

He was writing several letters that requested a meeting in Severus' chambers at Hogwarts. Severus was standing behind him, shifting. "They'll have to bring all of the children if you're asking all of them to come here." He muttered, glancing around his clean chambers. He could see it now, everything would be a mess and things would be broken.

"I'm inviting all of them. I want to tell them face to face . . . and I have to make plans to get my things taken care of." Harry said, sending the letters off with a wave of his wrist rather than using dozens of owls.

Severus' brow furrowed. "Your projects?"

"No. I have my greenhouse and my position at a hospital as well as some minor things but I can't leave them alone."

Harry stood up and walked over to the couch, pulling his book up and onto his lap, smiling.

"I'm going to teach now. I don't want to be here when I'm suddenly accosted by children under the age of eleven." Severus grumbled as he walked out of the room. He would tell Minerva and write the letter to his father while teaching his class.

AN HOUR LATER

Harry was hugged by his godchildren while everyone settled down around him. The children were calm so they were apparently spoken to about it before they came over. "So Harry, what is all this about?" Charlie asked curiously, his arms around Rose who was sitting on his lap.

Harry's lips twitched up slightly and Hermione was the first whose eyes widened in shock. "Are you?" she asked and Harry shifted before nodding. Hermione squeeled and nearly tackled him why most others sat around in confusion.

Then Molly remembered. "Harry, are you pregnant?" their eyes widened.

"Yes . . ."

Molly looked like she was going to cry and she almost pulled Harry off the couch as she wrapped him up in a hug.

Minerva McGonagall walked in at that moment and paused in surprise at how many people were around. "Molly, you seem to have many grandchildren now." She said in amusement and Molly hugged Minerva, crying from excitement. Minerva smiled and hugged back before looking at Harry. "Congratulations, Harry. I was hoping it would work this time." Harry blushed slightly and she laughed lightly. "Anyways, I just came to tell you that, if you need help at any point, I'll see to it that another guest room is installed in these chambers so you can have someone over to help you if you want. Severus has agreed because he knows he cannot be available at all times. If you find that you do need extra help, you are to be honest and tell Severus or me."

"Okay. Thank you."

She smiled and nodded at him before talking with Molly, who began introducing her to everyone.

Harry spoke to them all for a while as Teddy and Amy both listened curiously, trying to understand what was going on. When Harry explained in a more simple way for them, especially Amy, they both looked excited about having a god brother or sister.

Yes, in nine months time a little Snape-Potter would be in their presence.

Chapter Ten: Changes

It wasn't for another two weeks before Harry decided he would start going to the library. Madam Pince didn't have a problem with him and she said it would be fine. Harry had always liked her despite her stern attitude towards noise within the library that made her seem like a huge bitch. So, Severus got up a bit earlier than normal and escorted him to the first floor. Harry went to the library on his own after he was away from stairs.

Upon getting into the library, Madam Pince was already sitting behind her large desk and she looked up when he walked in, smiling gently and pulling open the door that would allow him behind the desk along with her. "I thought you could join me for breakfast." She said, motioning to the small table behind the desk that had a nice breakfast and two chairs.

Harry smiled. "Thank you." He said down in the chair while she took the other and they began eating. Harry already had breakfast that morning, but he was still hungry. The only food allowed in the library was behind Irma's desk so he was happy she allowed him back there with her. There were ten minutes of silence before Harry spoke up. "Do you have any books on different types of wards?"

"I don't know, sweetheart." She licked her finger free of a bit of yolk that came from her egg as she stood up, going over to the large book on the counter. She pulled her wand out from a holder at the front of the desk and waved it at the book, watching as the pages flipped violently. Harry knew it was a record of every last book that was in the library. It was huge and he was sure it wouldn't be moved unless someone used a powerful levitation spell on it. "Ah, yes." She pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote something down before bringing it back over to Harry. "Erolnas Rourin: A Guide to Wards. It should have every ward ever made. The one beneath that is a book on how to create wards. That way if you can't find the one you want, you could easily make up your own."

"Thank you, I've been needing this." Harry knew he could trust Madam Pince and since no one else was around, he didn't mind speaking to her. "Can you keep a secret?"

She smiled. "You know me, Harry. Of course I can."

"Good, then you could help me when I need it, right?" she nodded. "I have three projects I'm working on. One of them I can do on my own without a problem and I already know how to do that perfectly since it is only some furnishing and remodeling." She nodded for him to continue, listening. "I need the wards because I am creating the first wizarding orphanage." She looked at him with surprise and smiled at him. "The land I am going to build it on is the largest land I have. I need a ward for water because there is a large lake at the base of a piece of a mountain that has a waterfall flowing into it."

"That sounds beautiful." She said, looking amused. "I don't know about water wards. There could be some, but they aren't commonly used. You aren't working on it now, are you?" the woman looked concerned and it was understandable since he was pregnant.

"No, only research. I made the plans out for it already, you know the blue prints . . . but I have to research several other factors before I begin making it. However, I promised I wouldn't work on anything except research while I'm pregnant. I've been working at it for eight years."

"Okay, so what is this third project?"

"I'm going to create a cure for lycanthropy. I think I'm getting close to having a potion to try."

"You have always been amazing." She said, smiling.

The quieted when students began coming into the library from breakfast. Harry stood up while Madam Pince took her chair at the counter. He told her he would be right back, that he was going to get the books. She nodded.

Once he got back, he had a chair at the front of the desk as well and he took it, finding it extremely comfortable. He knew it would become useful when he began having pregnancy pains.

It was two months and three weeks later when Harry began having morning sickness, slightly amused when Severus stayed with him, making sure he was okay. He was ten minutes late to his morning classes and students were becoming curious. Harry was a bit pudgy as well, but his robes still concealed it. No one knew. Madam Pomfrey was exctied to say the baby was healthy, though she did make sure Harry had vitamins to take.

Perhaps he was a bit cranky as well. He did remember pulling Severus' hair in aggravation when the man said something Harry didn't like. He only ignored it and allowed Harry to vent to him before he was released. It was a bit amusing to watch the man rub his head a bit and gaze down at Harry, but he never became angry.

He absolutely hated throwing up every morning, but anyone would. There was no doubt that it was part of his moodiness. The worst part was that Poppy said it could last a full month or maybe even a month and a half. It wasn't a soothing fact.

Each day, Harry would go to the library and do research, putting up with students glancing at him as they spoke to Madam Pince, but Harry ignored them all. He had no reason to pay attention to them. These changes were strange for Harry and inconvienient for Severus. Either way, they managed to conquer whatever they faced thus far concerning the pregnancy.

It wasn't until an appointment with Poppy that he was found out.

Harry was spending the afternoon in the hospital wing because of a low blood pressure that nearly made him nearly pass out while walking with Severus from the library to the chambers. Poppy said that he was fine, gave him a potion, and said that he needed to rest.

While Harry was sleeping though, a student came in escorting his friends, Gavin Mitchell and Ithaca Irwin, into the hospital after they both had a bad run-in with some bullies. He, Oliver Jacoby, winced when he noticed the man on the bed, knowing both Gavin and Ithaca were huge friends of his. He managed to get them to stay away from the man, but he didn't know if he could do that anymore when they were so close to him.

Gavin was the first to notice him, his pained expression turning to one of pained shock instead. His face still had that grimace from the pain but his lips were parted and his eyes slightly wide. "No way!" he whispered in shock, making to go over to the sleeping man but Oliver quickly grabbed him and made him get into a bed instead. However, his whispered exclamation alerted Ithaca, who looked shocked. She was less injured than Gavin was.

"Stop it." Oliver said firmly, making them get into the beds.

"He's even hotter up close." Gavin said, gasping for breath.

Oliver rolled his eyes at his friend's gayness. It didn't bother him, but sometimes it was annoying. He often had the image of hanging around two girls rather than a guy and a girl. They always talked about other guys around him. "I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey. Don't move." He said sternly, pointing a finger at them.

He retrieved the woman, who immediately went to check on them. While she was doing that, Oliver was simply observing Harry Potter. He was curious as to what was wrong with him. It was reported often from other students that he often visited the hospital wing and got a check-up. This was the first time he actually stayed though. Then Oliver's eyes widened as the man shifted, his robe falling open. "H-he . . ." Madam Pomfrey looked up at him and then followed his gaze before deviating from her patients to go fix the man's robe, pushing some of his hair from his face as she did so. "He . . ."

"Indeed, Mr. Jacoby." Oliver looked at her with wide eyes. Harry Potter was pregnant! "I can trust you to keep quiet about this?"

"Y-yes." He said, blushing hotly. His friends looked at him in confusion. He knew they would bug him since it concerned their hero, but he couldn't tell them. They would find out eventually on their own. There was no way for the man to hide the bulge forever. It was obvious he was only trying to delay who knew. "How long . . ." he wondered, trying to get his question across without actually saying it.

"Three months and one week now." She said, smiling fondly. "It is complicated. Everything will be revealed eventually. You know that as much as I do, but how about we just keep the peace about it for now?"

"Okay."

Oliver Jacoby then became the first student to notice Harry James Potter was pregnant.

(AN:// what a lame way to end the chapter! AHHH …. I couldn't think of anything else. It will get better, don't lose interest now please?!?!?!?!?)

Chapter Eleven: A Secret Revealed

"I'm fat . . ."

Severus Snape, if he was ever one to do so, nearly snickered as he observed the now obviously pregnant Harry Potter who sat on the couch pouting. His emerald gaze was looking down at the bulge that would no longer be concealed by his robes. Luckily, he was healthy and so was the baby within him. "Three more months and you won't be." He said reassuringly, trying not to laugh.

At first, Poppy was worried because he wasn't showing much baby weight, but now that he was six months pregnant, she felt more comfortable saying that he was showing as much as he should for one baby. From her observations, it would seem that the baby would be a shorty like his birthing daddy. That had made Harry mumble incoherantly for at least half a day before he finally stopped. It was obvious that he didn't want his son or daughter to have a stunt in their growth like he did, but maybe they would have a growth spurt during their teens. That was the only way Severus could reassure him after all. It was the only reason he finally quieted.

The morning sickness was over at least. For that, Severus was grateful. He no longer had to be late for his morning classes and he no longer had to witness an ill pregnant man vomiting. It wasn't that he really cared because he didn't. After all, he had promised to stick by him through the entire pregnancy and to help out. It wouldn't be right for him to put a child within him and then make him carry it alone.

It was amusing to watch him waddle a bit, walking around. Self-consciously, Harry had stayed in the chambers for a full month aside from visiting Poppy for appointments and, even then, he waited until no one was around. Now both Poppy and Severus were encouraging him to go out again. There was no way they could hide it forever.

"I hate you . . ." Harry muttered, his hand on his potruding abdomen.

For this, Severus did smile as he stood. "You don't. You don't hate anyone." He watched as Harry's expression turned to one of dejected acceptance. It was amusing, but the man knew it was true. He knew Severus was right about him not hating anyone, no matter how much he tried to.

Severus helped him stand up and then he simply walked out with him. Harry was excellent at controlling how much he waddled and whatnot. No one would really notice that much, but there were students looking wide-eyed at his belly. It was expected and, as always, they were ignored by the pregnant man. The whispers around them started up and someone even took a picture but the camera blew up.

"Was that necessary?" Severus sighed, looking at Harry, who gave him a sideways glance.

"I don't want any pictures leaked out . . . I look ridiculous."

"You look pregnant."

"Yes, ridiculous."

Severus rolled his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to convince him that he looked amazing. Maybe that was just Severus' opinion though since it was his child that Harry was carrying. He knew Harry felt the same way, but his emotions were getting the best of him. The man never could conquer those emotions.

They made there way into the library and Irma Pince smiled before letting Harry behind the desk. He instantly went to his chair and sat down, sinking into it and looking pleased. Madam Pince smiled at him and sat down in her own chair, greeting Severus, who returned it and then left.

The next morning, there was an article in the Daily Prophet.

HARRY POTTER PREGNANT

By: Arwoldin McMeyer

Harry Potter was revealed to be at Hogwarts several months ago and this was proved by the headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, not allowing any reporters or outsiders near the castle unless they happened to be parents of students who had problems to discuss. However, it has recently come to our attention that our hero is not only still within these walls, but he is pregnant! Yes, I am not lying. It was reported that a very pregnant Harry James Potter was seen walking down the halls alongside Professor Severus Snape towards the library, where it is said that Mr. Potter spends most of his time.

We suspect that Professor Snape may be the father of the baby considering how he has been spotted everywhere Mr. Potter has been spotted, guiding him to the hospital wing for checkups and to the library or back to the dungeons. If this is the case, why would two people such as Severus Snape and Harry Potter have a baby together? What is this world coming to?

This article, of course, frustrated a certain Harry Potter, who wrote back to the paper after having one of his major mood swings and Severus made no move to stop him, just as frustrated. So the next day, there was another article on the situation.

HARRY POTTER'S CONFESSION

By: Arwoldin McMeyer

On this previous evening, we received a letter (AN:// it was actually a howler) from our said to be pregnant hero. It addressed the rumors concerning and we are to quote word-for-word what he wrote. So, here it is.

Mr. Potter wrote: "I am indeed, pregnant. However, I do not believe it is any concern of the people around me because it was my decision to make. About the rumor of Severus Snape being the father, that is true too. I was asked to carry his heir. We have no relationship or attachment except for the future of this baby or my being his potions assistant. I wish for our child to be born without being crowded by reporters such as I was because I hate it."

Mr. Potter continued with some words to us personally, words which we will not disclose. However, we would like to let Mr. Potter know that we do apologize but we would like to know the name of the baby once he or she is born if that is alright. Other than that, in the future of our newspaper, no news will be wrote about you unless you willingly agree. We congratulate you on your successful pregnancy and wish you luck with the birth of the baby as well as a healthy future.

Harry seemed very happy with this article, excited to know that no one would really write about him unless he approved.

"Are you going to tell them the baby's name once it is born?" Severus asked later that night.

"I might. I just don't want to be crowded anymore." Harry said as he idly rubbed his stomach, caressing it and really looking relaxed. Severus knew the baby would be loved. That relieved him of many worries he had.

"Is it going smoothly for you?"

"What?"

"The pregnancy . . ."

Harry snorted and laid back on his pillow, looking over at Severus. "As smoothly as it can I suppose. There were a few bumps you know, like morning sickness and . . . becoming fat." He sighed and Severus only allowed a small smile to show. "You find this amusing." Harry immediately accused and Severus only shrugged slightly before nodding. "Asshole." Severus chuckled while Harry turned over, facing the back of the couch. "Go away. I'm going to take a nap."

"Alright, alright. Ginny will be over later to stay with you." He said as he stood up.

People had been coming and going to help stay with Harry as he became closer and closer to the baby's birth. It was important someone was with him at all times in case the baby ended up being premature. They hoped no such thing happened.

Harry, however, was confident that he would have a very healthy baby boy or baby girl and that it would be born on time. After all, Harry was a punctual person, so why shouldn't his children be?

Chapter Twelve: BIRTH

It was so close to the due date that Severus was eager to get Harry to the hospital wing so he could be closely monitored. Getting the pregnant male there wasn't an easy task though. Over the last three months, Harry gained a habit of cussing Severus out because of pregnancy pains he was having. Poppy said it was natural, but it was also a little unsettling for the man. The nurse thought it funny and that alone always made him scowl at her each time he saw her since.

"Stop being stubborn." Severus nearly growled out as he watched Harry grab a pillow and make his way over to the couch. "Your due date is tomorrow, you know. Everyone is going to be here worrying about you and if you don't get into the hospital wing they will all have my heads!"

"I'm fine." Harry said tiredly, grumbling with aggravation. Severus just wouldn't leave him alone.

Sighing heavily, Severus stopped Harry from laying down and led him towards the door instead. Harry protested but had little resistance mainly because he was so tired. It was because of his tiredness that Severus wanted him to see Poppy most of all. He wasn't quite sure that being so exhausted around the due date was natural. Either way, despite weak and meaningless protests, Severus managed to guide him out of the room.

During the last three months, Harry had to deal with two aggravating students known as Gavin Mitchell and Ithaca Irwin who insisted they were huge fans of his and really wanted to know how the baby was doing. Even though he managed to ignore them most of the time, the two ended up with many detentions for bothering him, especially while he was walking around. It began almost immediately after it was revealed to the public that he was going to have a baby. Actually, Harry owed it to their friend, Oliver, who kept interfering and leading them away, apologizing to Harry.

He took it upon himself to ask Oliver's name the first time he interfered with his friends' adorations towards him. The boy had blushed and told him his name was Oliver Jacoby. So far, he was the only student Harry ever spoke to and that was only because he saved him from being mauled by the two students each time they saw him.

Going down the hall, Harry suddenly stopped and Severus looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"No . . ." Severus was startled by this one word, looking at Harry. "I-I . . . baby . . ." Harry suddenly looked like he was in pain, his hand landing on his abdomen before he gasped out.

"Its coming?" Severus asked in shock.

"Yes!" Harry growled out in frustration, grabbing Severus' robes harshly and jerking him down until he was face-to-face with him. Harry looked frightening at that moment. "Get it out!" Severus paled visibly before grasping Harry to support him, pulling back. He began helping him down the hall and up the stairs. Luckily, most students were in their classes and didn't have to witness Harry in such an embarrassing situation. His grip on Severus was tight and despite being muscled, Severus knew he would have bruises later from the violent grip.

By the time they got to the second floor, Harry was panting and sweating a little and the potions professor's arm hurt like hell. "One more floor." Severus said encouragingly. He would have picked Harry up and carried him there if he didn't fear dropping him. He didn't want anything to happen to the baby.

Nearing the hospital wing, Harry's grip tightened and Severus winced. "Get it out!"

They decided that they would keep the sex of the baby a secret even to themselves. Only Poppy knew whether it would be a boy or a girl and that was just because it was necessary for her to know so that she could adjust certain vitamins accordingly. Poppy, obviously hearing, rushed out of the hospital wing door and moved to help Harry into the hospital wing.

There were only a few students in the infirmary and they watched with wide eyes as Harry was led to the door nearest the back that led to private rooms. Those rooms were rarely used but now that rarity would be over with.

Getting Harry onto the bed was a bit difficult and once he was up, he actually hit Severus. The man ignored it though and Poppy laughed lightly before strapping Harry's hands down beside his head, explaining he would get violent during the birth because of the pain. Harry didn't seem to care, he only groaned and arched up, his eyes closed.

Poppy draped a sheet over him and then removed his pants and boxers before placing his legs in the stirrups. "You're sure you don't want a C-section?" she asked and Harry glared at her. "Okay, okay . . ." she sighed softly.

Harry would put up with the pain just because he didn't wish to be cut. He wouldn't let anyone cut him open! Despite other options, Harry wanted a natural birth and he wasn't one to change his mind once his mind was made up. Besides, even though the pain he was currently feeling was indeed tremendous, he went through worse in his life before. He wouldn't allow pregnancy pains to faze him, though the feelings he was getting because of them were strange. Harry mentally reminded himself to apologize to Severus later for hurting him like he did.

"We'll have to wait out the contractions, Harry. I'll keep checking on you to make sure it is all going smoothly, but I won't lie to you. You're in for a long and painful process. It could be up to thirteen hours before the baby is born." Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the touch as Severus pressed a cool cloth to his head.

This continued for several hours. Severus left briefly to let Molly know that the baby was being born so that she could spread it around. He had no doubt the entire Weasley family would be in the hospital wing soon enough waiting for news on the matter. When he returned, Harry was being checked again. Poppy had a slightly surprised look on her face and Severus looked at her in confusion.

"It seems his magic is helping the process. He'll need a lot of rest after this in order to replenish it all. Normally, cases like these would end up with a very powerful little baby. That's how Harry's birth was. It is normally rare, but I suppose when you have a parent that it happened to, maybe it could just be genetics." Poppy adjusted the sheet over Harry's legs and got a bowl of warm water and a large fluffy towel. "Or maybe it is because this little baby has two powerful fathers." She said, smiling.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means we may not have to wait a full thirteen hours before the baby is here. We can go ahead and begin preparing." She left the room briefly enough before returning with an incubator that the baby would sleep in. "I think there should only be an hour left before we get to see the little one." She said, smiling. Harry did not return that smile though. He was in pain.

An hour later, Harry looked extremely tired, his chest heaving and sweat pouring from every pore on his body. When Poppy told him to push, he didn't look like he would be able to, but he managed. However, along with that push, Harry closed his eyes tightly, arching up a bit off the bed while his wrists were pulled at by their binds. He also cried out a bit, his expression looking fierce as he pulled up off the pillow a little bit. Poppy continued encouraging him though, telling him he was doing a good job, telling him that there wasn't much longer. All of these words were motivation for Harry.

He didn't know how long he pushed. He didn't know how long it took him and all words eventually died out of his ears, drowned by the pain he felt, drowned by everything going on with his body. However, he was unconsciously aware when it was over and the next thing he knew, his body was relaxing into the bed as his chest heaved violently, harsh pants leaving his lips. Severus was wiping the sweat from his body, telling him he did a good job. Then Poppy's words rang in his ears, making his heart soar.

"Congratulations Harry." Her voice was soft, but he heard her all the same. "You have a very healthy baby boy."

Chapter Thirteen: Introducing Aidan Shoji Snape-Potter

"Da!"

Harry turned around and saw his son making grasping motions for him, sitting with an amused Severus Snape. Severus was excellent with the little boy and their son wasn't scared of him at all. He smiled, going over to them and gently lifting the child into his arms, rubbing his back.

Aidan Shoji Snape-Potter was a very adorable baby. His hair was a very cute, mussed up black. It was almost as if it was styled that way and didn't look unruly at all. Harry was happy it was far more controllable than his was at a young age. Aidan had Severus' obsidian orbs and they were intense but intelligent. Even though he wasn't very old, Aidan also had a soft tan like Harry did when he was a baby and they had no doubts he would grow to have Harry's natural skin tone as well.

The little boy was also very intelligent. He could walk on his own but was often carried since Harry feared him toppling over at any moment. Aidan was close to using the 'potty' on his own and he knew what the potty was. Harry was referred to as "Da" while Severus was "Pa". At first, the man wasn't amused that he was going to be a future "Papa" rather than "father" or even "dad". Harry, however, didn't care what his son called him. The words Aidan wished to say were very well spoken by someone of his age even if he couldn't speak in full sentences yet. The majority of the time, he was easy enough to understand.

Over the last year, Harry first struggled a little to take care of Aidan, having to go to childcare classes but now he was an excellent father and anyone would confirm it. In addition to that, he moved out of Hogwarts four months after Aidan was born and finally, after much help from Hermione, managed to get his entire house furnished. It was beautiful and more like a home than it was before. They also planned to have future parties there since there was so much room for everyone. They would hold Christmas there, especially when all of the children went to Hogwarts, and no one would have to share a bed with anyone else. Harry even had a few rooms left over, mainly because most of the children would have to share a room.

Harry's projects were going along great as well. The only one who knew of them was still just Madam Pince, but if he needed more help, others would learn. His orphanage was probably a quarter of the way done while his other properties were still being furnished. Harry didn't want to rush anything though. The one project that allowed Harry to spend more time with Aidan was searching for a lycanthropy cure. Until he had a decent recipe, he didn't want to attempt making it so he still mostly did research while Aidan would either sit in his lap or play with his toys on the floor.

He only ever worked on his orphanage project when Severus had Aidan for the weekends and even then, he was often asked why he came back exhausted. Building a magical orphanage took a lot of energy and magic out of him and it was mildly dangerous if one was over tired. However, Harry knew not to push himself that far.

Aidan laid his little head on Harry's shoulder. They were visiting Severus during the week just because Harry was still his assistant and the man wanted to talk about future things that he would need done. Severus never pushed him either. The man always planned ahead so Harry had plenty of time to get whatever he wanted before the deadline. Even if he didn't get it by the deadline Severus would buy whatever he wanted. It was just that he preferred fresh ingredients over bought.

"He likes you." Severus spoke up and Harry smiled softly, running his fingers gently up and down Aidan's back, soothing the child into a nap. He sat down on the couch beside Severus. It was worth the pain he went through to just hold the little boy in his arms.

"He likes you too you know." Harry said smoothly while Aidan shifted in his arms and smacked his lips a little. Harry felt a small waft of air pass over his neck as the one-year-old yawned, falling asleep. He looked at Severus. "He always knows when we're going to see you. If I leave the house carrying him and pick up his favorite toy on the way out, he starts bouncing in my arms and it is almost like he is singing when he says "Pa, Pa, Pa" all the way here." Severus cracked a smile at that. "What?"

"Nothing, it just sounds cute."

"Cute sounds strange leaving your lips." Harry said cheekily. The man rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get him some new clothes. Do you need anything while I'm there?"

"Not that I know of." Severus stood and leaned down, gently kissing Aidan's head. "I have to get to my parent-teacher conference."

Harry stood up and grabbed a few things. "I'll bring him back next weekend or if anything comes up this week." The man nodded and Harry adjusted his hold on Aidan before leaving the chambers and heading out of the school, ignoring students who stopped in order to see Aidan. It was rare his face was ever revealed to anyone because he was almost always sleeping by the time they left the school. Severus would tier him out for Harry before he ever came to retrieve him.

Aidan Shoji Snape-Potter, the adorable and intelligent one-year-old was very welcome in the world.

Chapter Fourteen: Diagon Alley

Harry woke up a bit early the next morning, getting Aidan ready to leave. The little boy rubbed his eyes with his fist while he was being dressed and he yawned cutely. Harry smiled softly, something he did more often ever since Aidan was born, and grabbed the baby's fists in his hands, kissing them. Aidan giggled. He lifted Aidan into his arms and smiled as the baby laid his head on Harry's chest. Everything he did was cute to Harry while Severus merely wore an amused expression the majority of the time.

Aidan was dressed in a pair of loose-fitting muggle jeans and he wore a dark blue hoodie with short sleeves as a shirt. Of course, beneath the hoodie was a white t-shirt, but it was a little chilly. Harry didn't feel he would need a heavy coat because it was one of those days that felt warm but had the nice cool winds.

"Wew?" Aidan spoke up for the first time that morning, watching Harry grab his day bag but not his toys so the child knew they were not going to see Severus.

"You need new clothes, Baby." He said gently. "We're going to get them."

"Diga?" (long I sound)

Harry smiled and nodded. The baby was so smart that Harry couldn't help but smile each time he knew exactly what Harry meant. Even though the now twenty-six year old man wished that Aidan would speak in full sentences, he wasn't about to push the child into making it. Aidan was smart and he would learn on his own.

So, they left for Diagon Alley. Everyone around knew not to mess with Harry and they especially knew that they couldn't mess with him while Aidan was around because the man would become frustrated. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that he wished to keep Aidan away from such ridiculous fame and Severus felt the same way. Harry wanted Aidan to be proud of him for helping someone, not hurting someone. That was why the projects Harry was working on were even more important now than they were before.

Diagon Alley was bustling with excitement. Of course, since it was nearing Christmas that was to be expected. Shops were overcrowded with eager customers and several hagglers could be heard from the small sales on the streets. Their were a few arguments over who was there to buy what first and excited conversations of others asking what certain people would like. Harry never did his Christmas shopping at the last minute though. No, he always did his a few months early and had everything put away.

Ignoring the bustling crowd, Harry made his way through to reach Mini Madam Malkins. The woman ran this shop right off of her robe shop and Harry was amused that she could tend to both sets of customers. Of course, she had a few helpers but she was still quite amazing.

When Harry walked in, he was immediately tended to and that was alright with him because it was the woman's free will. Even though he preferred his presence be treated like others, he didn't want to spend a full day in Diagon Alley, especially while it was so crowded.

So, he watched the woman measure Aidan, who was calm and collected. She was excellent with him though, speaking in a soft voice but not babying him, and sometimes she would make jokes that made him giggle a bit.

Eventually, they walked out of the shop with Harry shrinking several bags and putting them into his pocket.

"I cweam?" Aidan asked, looking at Harry with his wide innocent obsidian orbs.

"Just a little." Aidan giggled and clapped a bit while bouncing in Harry's arms and Harry smiled, heading for Florean Fortescue's. However . . .

"So it seems you truly have a bouncing baby boy, eh Potter?" a familiar drawl came from behind him and Harry nearly scowled, though his face did twist into a grimace.

"Look, Malfoy . . ." he began as he turned around, but he didn't continue. Before him stood Draco Malfoy, as he expected, but he was nothing like he remembered him. This man had the same platinum blonde hair, but it wasn't slicked back. Instead, it was loose and maybe a bit luscious-looking. Harry had the insane urge to run his fingers through the blonde's hair several times over. His silver eyes were kinder and help a playful look to them that startled Harry a bit. His skin wasn't as pale as Harry remembered. Of course, he had no dark tan, but it was a light soft tan instead. However, his muscles were what made Harry shiver. They were not bulging muscles, no, but they were larger than Harry's own. Then, what caught his attention was the little boy at his side holding his hand and looking at Harry with forest green eyes.

"Yes?" Draco pressed lightly and Harry shifted. He didn't know why he couldn't think of a nice insult. For some reason, his heart beat sped up just slightly.

The child at Draco's side had Draco's hair and was very adorable. There was something to him that told Harry a little story of a loss in his life but there was also that love for his father. And that much was obvious. The child was Draco's son.

When Harry didn't speak, Draco raised a brow at him and continued instead. "Is it true then, Potter? Is Sev the father?" Harry nodded numbly, trying to make his body and mind respond in a better way than that. He must've looked like a fool standing there and staring at him. How could he help it though? Draco Malfoy, now that his hair wasn't slicked back by an oily substance and the arrogant air about him was gone, the blonde was gorgeous, an Adonis, someone Harry couldn't pull his eyes away from. Harry jumped slightly when Draco snapped his fingers in front of his face. "What's his name?"

"A-Aidan." Harry managed, blushing a bit when he stuttered.

Draco looked amused but he just looked at Aidan, who didn't look shy at all. He smiled at the little boy and held out his finger. "Hello, Aidan . . . I'm Draco." Aidan grabbed Draco's finger and shook it, surprising Draco a bit. "You're a smart one." Aidan smiled before turning his head against Harry's chest, burrying himself into Harry's robes as he suddenly became a little bashful from the compliment. "He's cute, Potter."

Harry shifted. "Thank you." He glanced at the child at Draco's side and Draco caught onto the unspoken question.

"This is Scorpius."

Scorpius was holding a stuffed panther and he looked up at Harry confidently. "I'm four!" he said cutely, holding up four fingers pointedly. Harry smiled.

After a moment, Harry shifted and took a deep breath, trying to calm his body down. "So," the blonde looked at him. "You got married, didn't you?" Harry didn't know why he ventured into that subject. It was none of his business. Damn, why was he so curious? He suddenly felt nervous and adjusted his hold on Aidan.

"Yes. She left though so I divorced her. I haven't seen her in four years." That did surprise Harry. Wouldn't that mean that she left him to raise Scorpius on his own? "What about you, Potter? Do you have anyone in your life?" Harry blushed and shook his head. "I have been out of England for two years now. I was going to visit Sev some time. How is he doing?"

"He's okay. He's a good father despite what he says." That was a more comfortable topic of conversation.

"That's good." Draco suddenly held his hand out to Harry and Harry looked at it before looking at him in confusion. "I just thought we should start over. Hi, I'm Draco."

Harry knew he was blushing again, but he accepted Draco's hand. "Hi Draco, I'm Harry." That sounded so stupid, but the blonde started it so he shouldn't have been so embarrassed. However, his blush deepened when Draco slowly brought Harry's hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"It is nice to meet you Harry." Harry shivered as his name rolled off Draco's tongue, almost as if he was trying to do things to him. "I hope we meet again." With a soft smirk that obviously showed 'a job well done', Draco slowly dropped his hand and walked away with his bouncing four year old who began talking excitedly about something.

Harry stood there, frozen for a moment. His heart was beating erratically and he felt as if he had a permanent blush stuck to his cheeks.

He felt a tiny finger poke his cheek. "Da?" he looked at Aidan and kissed his forehead. "I cweam?"

"Yes, we'll get ice cream now."

Aidan smiled and Harry continued into Florean Fortescue's, unable to take his thoughts away from a certain blonde former Slytherin. 'I hope we meet again too'

Chapter Fifteen: Encounter At Severus'

It wasn't until a month later that Harry saw the blonde Adonis again. He was taking Aidan to see Severus, the little boy bouncing in his arms and holding his stuffed panther as he repeated, "Pa, Pa, Pa" several times over almost like he was trying to sing. He was doing it ever since they left the mansion in which they lived and Minerva laughed when she witnessed the act after they exited through the fireplace in the headmistress' office. Harry only smiled softly.

He spoke the password to Severus' chambers and walked in, a little surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch while a happy Scorpius sat in the corner reading a book aloud. The child struggled over some of the words, but he still managed to read the book.

Severus smiled when he saw them. Aidan looked excited "Pa!" he called out, nearly dropping his toy as he held his arms out to Severus. Harry transferred the child into his arms and watched as Aidan curled up to Severus' chest, hugging his stuffed animal: content.

Almost automatically, Harry's eyes turned a bit and looked at Draco, who shot him a smile and winked at him. Harry immediately blushed. However, Severus saw this and looked a little amused. Thankfully, he said nothing.

"So, did I miss anything?" Severus asked and Harry shook himself from his wandering thoughts.

"No." his answer was a bit blunt, but he suddenly felt a bit shy around Draco.

"I want to read to Aidan!" Scorpius said loudly, jumping up and carrying the book with him. Severus looked amused and nodded. He was truly happier than Harry ever saw him before and all it took was a fer children to do that. Scorpius grabbed onto Severus' robes and the man looked at Harry, glancing at Draco with a knowing smile.

"I'll leave you two to get aquainted then. We'll just go read." Then, he left them all alone in the room, leaving the chambers. Of course, he was probably taking Aidan to visit Minerva for a longer period of time while Scorpius read to the little boy.

Harry stiffened a bit when Draco fluidly stood up from the couch. His eyes showed kindness and reassurance as he came closer to Harry. Nervously, Harry backed against a wall and Draco smiled as he stood directly in front of him, placing his hands against the wall on either side of Harry. The blonde wasn't being forceful at all. It was just a whole new level of flirting that somehow showed Harry that he was seriously trying to either seduce him or woo him, he wasn't quite sure.

"You're gorgeous you know." Draco whispered gently and Harry's blush spread across his nose to each cheek. "You look perfect holding a baby."

"I'm not perfect . . ." Harry mumbled and his body shivered at Draco's sexy chuckle.

"No one is, but the image of perfection does exist. It is different for everyone and my version is you. You're perfect." His voice wasn't one that was trying to seduce Harry, but every word that left his mouth was flattering. "I am interested in you, Harry."

"Interested?" Harry said, blushing.

"Indeed I am. Aidan is adorable, by the way. I never mentioned that before, I don't think. He will be a fun child and he has two loving wonderful parents."

"Scorpius is cute too."

Draco chuckled again, sending a shiver up Harry's spine, but it was a good shiver. The blonde man leaned closer to Harry and Harry became further embarrassed by the small squeak that left his lips, making Draco smirk a little. They stared at each other for a while, Draco's expression slowly changing into one that made Harry want to jump him. His smile was gone, but there was a tenderness about him that Harry couldn't stop himself from admiring. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered huskily. Amazingly, Harry found himself nodding before he could even think about it and the next thing he knew, soft smooth lips were on his.

Honestly speaking, it was the best kiss Harry ever had in his life and it was deepened a bit. It wasn't a passionate kiss. It wasn't one filled with lust. No, this kiss was one that showed tenderness and love. Harry was slowly falling in love with Draco Malfoy and he couldn't help it. He was an amazing man.

A knock on the portrait several minutes later startled them and they pulled apart. The portrait opened and they heard Scorpius' small voice. "Uncle Sev, why do we have to knock? It is your room, right?" he asked cutely.

"It was for fun." Severus said, his gaze shifting to Draco and Harry pointedly and Harry turned tamato red.

"Daddy!" Scorpius said as he ran up to Draco. "Aidan liked the book! Can we read to him some more? One day? Please?"

Draco looked at Harry, who was observing the four-year-old. When the brunette noticed his gaze, he looked back at him and only nodded slightly. Draco smiled and looked back at Scorpius. "Of course we can, Scorpius. Why don't you see if Aidan would like that?"

"Okay!" Scorpius skipped over to Aidan, who was being held by Severus and he began talking to him. Aidan clapped and giggled, bouncing a little.

While that was happening, Draco managed a quick kiss. Severus smirked as he witnessed it and Harry's blush deepened if possible. Draco leaned towards his ear and smiled. "Will you date me, Harry?" he whispered huskily and Harry shivered before nodding lightly. Draco kissed his cheek gently before saying his farewells to Severus and grasping Scorpius' hand gently. The little boy promised Aidan he would read to him again and Aidan clapped, a big smile on his face.

After they were gone, Severus looked at him in amusement. "Well, well . . . it looks like you finally have a boyfriend. It's a good match. Draco has changed much over the last nine years. He'll be good to you and he'll accept Aidan."

"Shut up." Harry muttered in a little embarrassment, trying to ignore Severus as he chuckled. He went to the couch and sat down beside him. "I don't know why I am like that around him. I just . . . Merlin he is just so alluring."

"That is known as love. This would be one of those rare cases of love at first sight, which is strange in a way. You knew each other ever since you were eleven but I guess this rule can apply considering it has been so long since you saw one another and you have both changed and matured. Yes, I would definitely class it as love at first sight." Aidan curled up to Severus' chest for a nap, ignoring their conversation completely. It was either that or he decided it wasn't worth his time if he couldn't understand it. "It would be nice to give him a chance though. You never know. You could end up married." Harry blushed at the thought.

He never thought he would be in a long term relationship because he didn't think anyone would want him aside from his fame or money, but Draco had that already. Maybe, just maybe, there was a future for them and their sons.

Chapter Sixteen: Dates and A Gathering

Draco Malfoy was obviously in love with Harry. They went on several dates since first getting together and Draco was romantic. He knew just how to make things perfect between them, causing Harry to fall even more deeply in love with him. It was true though: Harry was really falling for the blonde man and Scorpius fit perfectly in the picture.

Scorpius loved Aidan and Harry knew that if his relationship with Draco did ever become more deep such as marriage, Scorpius would be an excellent older brother. There was no doubt in Harry's mind. The four-year-old, nearly five, enjoyed reading to the baby and just sitting down to talk to him. At first, Harry thought it was because Scorpius was rarely around any children his age, but Draco said that he did have friends, such as Blaise's five-year-old son Darren. However, Scorpius seemed to like being around Aidan a lot better.

One of Harry's favorite dates was the one where Draco took him to a secluded beach and they had a romantic picnic (on a table) with a little water sweeping up beneath it, not enough to carry or move the table. The moon was out and the stars shone bright while a soft breeze swept passed them. There were six candles on the table (protected by a glass cover to keep the wind from blowing them out), three on each end. He remembered Draco's handsome face being illuminated by the light while the wind blew his hair up. Harry stared for at least ten minutes that night simply because Draco looked similar to a model on the front of a muggle romance novel. This was without bulky muscles though. No, Draco was only slightly muscled with features an artist would love to work with.

Another date that Harry really remembered and loved was the one where they took Scorpius and Aidan with them to a muggle carnival. At first, this had surprised Harry since he didn't think Draco would like anything muggle. The blonde only smiled at him and told him that muggles did have amazing thrill rides that he couldn't stay away from all the time. Apparently, his first time at a muggle carnival was when Blaise wanted to go when they were younger and Draco finally gave in.

Aidan was only able to get on the small rides along with Scorpius, who didn't want to get on a ride Aidan couldn't get on. They ended up in tea-cups at times and Aidan adored the merry-go-round where Draco held him as they rode just so he could bond with the little boy. Scorpius already liked Harry and didn't hesitate to climb up on the horse with him even though he could have easily ridden one on his own. It had amused Harry. Another that they all liked was the ferris wheel, but there weren't many other rides that Draco and Harry could join them on. That was fine though because it gave them a moment alone. Draco had kissed Harry at that moment, in public, and they knew that muggles were not very fond of gay relationships, but they didn't care. To them, it was just them and the children and Harry and Draco could easily take on any muggle. They were not messed with.

Now, it was time for Christmas and Draco was at Harry's mansion. Dobby and Winky, who both decided to come work for Harry to help him, were in the nursery with Scorpius and Aidan. The two boys loved to play with the houselves and they were polite to them, especially Scorpius. Draco raised him well and with manners.

"I only raised him in an opposite fashion to how I was raised." Draco said smoothly as he helped Harry set up one of the children's rooms that held four individual beds. It was for the boys only, but it would be fine. Scorpius would sleep in the nursery on the extra bed in there where Harry slept if Aidan was having difficulty sleeping. The boy wanted to share a room with Aidan, so Harry offered the bed to him as long as he came to get them if Aidan was upset about something.

"How is this going to work?" Draco asked after a moment. "Who is sleeping in here?"

"Well, I don't want to take up all of the rooms because I know the children will be more comfortable sleeping around each other. The only ones getting their own rooms would be Teddy and Victoire because they are both the oldest."

"I would like to meet them all. Hopefully, everyone is willing to give me a chance despite what I have done in the past."

"I spoke to them. Don't worry about it. Oh, and if Ron gives you a speech, try not to be too offended." Draco chuckled softly at that. "As for who is sleeping in here, I think . . . Freddie, Hugo, and Louis . . . so there is an extra bed in case someone else gets a bit spooked in their own room and decides to run to an older cousin. I'm going to put Roxanne, Rose, Little Molly, and Lucy in one room together. All of them are five. Then, as I said, Teddy and Victoire will have their own rooms. That leaves Dominique and Amy to share a room and Shane will be in the nursery as well. He's the youngest out of the bunch."

"How old are all of them?"

"From oldest to youngest, it would be Teddy, Victoire, Freddie, Dominique, Hugo, Rose, Molly and Lucy, Roxanne, Louis, Amy, then Shane. Teddy and Victoire are nine, Freddie is seven, Dominique and Hugo are six, Rose, Molly, Lucy, and Roxanne are five, Louis and Amy are four, and Shane is two. That is a mouthful. Then if you include ours, that is one one-year-old, a two-year-old, three four-year-olds, four five-year-olds, two six-year-olds, one seven-year-old, and two nine-year-olds. That is a lot of children just within a decade."

"So it will be pretty crowded?"

"Yes. For the other bedrooms, the adults need them. That would be you, me, Severus, Molly, Arthur, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Andromeda, Percy and Audrey, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Ithaca, and George and Angelina. Oh, and me and you of course. Then there is Dobby and Winky who will be monitoring the children when the adults are busy. I have a full playroom which is completely childproof. The only way for anyone to get injured is if they fall or someone hits another. Either way, all together that is thirty two people."

"Geeze."

"I know, it is a lot of people. That is why we have to hold the Christmas party here and not someplace else. There is more than enough room here." Harry explained as he walked down the hall to finish setting up the girls' rooms. Each child had one stuffed toy on their bed (except those older children Harry knew wouldn't be interested) as an early Christmas present so they could sleep comfortably. The girls got bunnies that had their individual favorite color bow on its head. The boys got bears with their favorite color as a jacket and they all had a black bow-tie as well. Harry had to custamize each of them so that the children didn't fight over them and Draco knew he must've taken a lot of time getting to know them in order to do such things. For Teddy he placed a new collar for the dog he got him a few years before because the dog needed a new collar and Teddy had been patiently waiting. Victoire would receive a dragon stuffed animal, one that Harry knew she was waiting to collect (she was obsessed with stuffed animals and wanted to have a full collection). Freddie would get a new blanket that he was staring at through a window in the store when Harry went along with Ginny to take the children out one day.

They finished setting everything up and went downstairs to the nursery, where they saw Scorpius reading happily to Aidan as well as Winky and Dobby. Dobby was holding Aidan, who was listening avidly to Scorpius.

"He's going to be a Ravenclaw." Harry whispered to Draco, who looked amused and nodded in agreement. They decided not to disturb the little boys and turned out of the room to make sure everything else was fine. Everyone would be there for a week because everyone had vacation from work for that week and what better place to spend it than the wonderland that was Harry's gorgeous home? It was secluded from the world, very protected, and child safe. Not only that, but Harry had two gentle shadow cats roaming the outside in case the children wanted to go outdoors. They were very protective so, in case something did come in through the wards or a dangerous creature came from the forest, they were stationed to take care of it before anyone could be harmed. Sometimes the others would pet them, but Harry didn't disencourage it. That would be like saying that the shadow cats were only there for guard.

It wasn't until a few hours later that everyone was showing up and by this time, Harry had Aidan in his arms. The little boy squealed in delight when he saw Ron and Hermione, who were his godparents without fuss from Severus. The man didn't think he knew anyone suitable enough to be a godparent so he left that part up to Harry. Harry passed Aidan to Hermione while accepting an almost-tackling hug from Amy when she came in behind them.

Everyone was greeting everyone else and Harry was even amused to see them greeting Draco without a problem with him. He was proud when Ron and Hermione did as well, Hermione commenting on how much better he looked. Ron didn't look jealous of the comment, showing he had full trust in Hermione being faithful to him. Either that, or he knew Draco wasn't the least bit interested to be messing around with another female after what Astoria did to him.

"Pa, Pa, Pa!" Harry heard Aidan's singing that showed Severus arrived and he turned from holding Amy and speaking to Molly, smiling as he watched Hermione laugh in amusement, holding a bouncing baby boy who was making grasping motions at his father. Severus smiled and accepted him from Hermione, rubbing his back and greeting him.

Suddenly, Harry was tackled by a mound of children that poured in along with everyone else who showed up, his amused godson showing up and standing in amusement at the door as he watched them. Harry tickled as many of them as possible, watching them squirm. When they entered through the door, there was a huge explosion of noise that was clearly understood as "UNCLE HARRY". When they eventually got off him, Harry gave each of them a proper hug once Amy was down. The little girl smiled without jealousy as she watched her wonderful godfather greet each child individually. All of the children loved Harry.

Teddy just waited patiently until Harry finally reached him and pulled him off his feet into a hug. He was Teddy's only father-figure and he probably saw him more often than he saw Amy just for that reason. He had to help Andromeda as much as he could with raising Teddy because he couldn't allow the old woman to do it on her own.

After Teddy received his large bear hug, his dog (the dog Harry got him is a collie known as Dirk) came through the door and sat obediently at Teddy's feet. The dog was often with Teddy whereever he went and Harry already promised him and Andromeda that he didn't mind keeping Dirk when Teddy attending Hogwarts in two years.

Harry kissed Andromeda on the cheek in greeting and she smiled back at him.

Everyone went to the sitting room and began to talk to one another after the gifts were put under the tree. It was sort of like a temptation game. If a child opened a gift early, that was the child that would have to wait to open his or her gifts until after all of the adults instead of before them like the other children around. It was Harry's rule and no child touched a present yet because of that rule.

Draco had an arm around Harry's shoulders while Aidan was finally transferred back to Harry. Scorpius was a little shy around new people so he crawled up between Draco and Harry and leaned against them both, drawing circles with his finger on Harry's pants leg.

"Book!" Aidan said suddenly, causing everyone to pause in conversations and look at him. It was his first fully spoken word and Harry smiled broadly while Draco looked amused at Harry's expression. Aidan made grasping motions at Scorpius. "Book!" he repeated and Scorpius smiled before jumping off Harry and Draco's laps. He went to the far book case and retrieved the baby book Harry bought for Aidan to learn reading from at an early age. He brought it back and handed it to the baby, who stared at it before handing it to Scorpius again. "Book!"

"Read?" Scorpius asked curiously, trying to understand and Aidan giggled and bounced a little, clapping his hands together.

Harry smiled and took Scorpius' hand after he stood up off the couch. Winky and Dobby followed him as well as some of the other small children. They went into the nursery and Scorpius blushed lightly when he sat down, holding the book. Dobby accepted Aidan into his arms and sat down with him while Winky had Shane. The little boy was walking, but he was holding Winky's hand so he didn't have any trouble falling.

"Are you all okay?" Harry asked them and they all nodded happily. Smiling, Harry went back to visit with the others, Teddy sitting next to him now with Dirk at his feet.

Later that night, after all of the children were sent to bed, Victoire squeeled and charged from her room carrying her new toy, hugging Harry tightly around the waist and thanking him over and over again. Harry smiled and told her that she was welcome, but he did receive similar thanks from Teddy and the other children in the house.

Finally, everyone settled down to go to sleep and Harry gave Draco a goodnight kiss, witnessed by Ginny who decided to tease them, going "ooooo". It made Harry blush before he stuck his tongue out at her and went to his room, shutting the door.

Draco looked at Ginny in amusement before laughing lightly and going into his room as well. It was just beside Harry's. Nope, they wouldn't be sharing a bedroom. They wanted to take it slow.

The vacation would be interesting though. That was for sure.

Chapter Seventeen: The Most Interesting Breakfast

Harry woke early the next morning and rubbed his eyes a bit sleepily as he showered lazily and got dressed before going down the stairs to make breakfast. An amused Draco was just coming out of his bedroom door when he saw Harry and smiled, walking behind him. The brunette was still a bit tired so he didn't notice his blonde boyfriend.

It was a good thing Draco was behind him too because Harry nearly tripped and fell half way down the steps and Draco was quick to catch him. "Not a morning person, are you?" Draco asked, his voice dripping with his amusement that was becoming common ever since he set foot into Harry's home. His words brought that cute blush to Harry's cheeks as he slowly helped him back up and walked alongside him down the stairs.

"I'm just groggy." He said as they entered the kitchen. Harry stood at the kitchen sink and Draco slowly wrapped his arms around Harry's slender waist, putting his chin on Harry's shoulder. The smaller man smiled and turned his head, kissing Draco's cheek and then the blonde allowed him to catch his lips for a 'good morning' kiss. It was something they grew accustomed to doing if they stayed over at each others house or if they met up with one another in the mornings. "Do you know how to cook?" Harry asked once Draco pulled back.

"Unfortunately, no. I have house elves that cook for me and Scorpius." He paused when he saw said child hurrying around the corner from the nursery to go up the stairs. "Son." The little boy paused and doubled back, smiling and skipping over to them before hugging Draco's legs and looking up at him. Draco smiled back and ruffled his hair affectionately. "No running in the house." The child blushed and nodded. "Did you need something from upstairs?"

"SJ is crying. He wants his daddy. That is what he said."

"Where are Dobby and Winky?" Harry asked, turning briefly to look at him. He suddenly received a hug as well and just smiled at the little boy.

"Dobby and Winky are afraid of what Ms. Ginny will do to them if they wake her up so I said I would get Mr. Nev. Then they are changing Aidan's diaper. It smells." It was obvious Scorpius didn't mind the mornings at all.

Harry knelt down in front of him and smiled. "Okay. Here's what you do." Scorpius listened avidly, almost as if he was about to get an all important mission that he couldn't screw up on no matter what. "I want you to go upstairs but don't run, walk. Mr. Nev is the man in the room next to your Daddy's room. I want you to knock four times and wait for just a little bitty minute before pushing open the door and standing in the doorway. Then, I want you to yell, 'Mr. Nevvy, SJ is crying'. The evil redhead in the bed next to him will think you are way too cute to do anything." Scorpius blushed and Harry laughed lightly. "Think you can do that?" Scorpius nodded and slowly walked out of the kitchen, making Harry laugh again.

Draco was smiling even more now. "Okay!" he said after a moment. "Teach me how to cook so I can help you!"

Harry smiled. "Alright then. If that is what you want."

While Harry was teaching Draco how to make the standard breakfast (though they were making almost everything), they heard an "MR. NEVVY, SJ IS CRYING!" being yelled out and Harry almost dropped his fork as he let out a bark of laughter. Even Draco was laughing a bit. It really sounded cute and he could only imagine his son standing in the doorway with his hair mussed up and chest puffy, cheeks flushed from yelling. He would probably have his little fists curled up at his side, his shoulders straight, almost at attention. It really was a cute look.

It was only a few minutes later that they glanced out the door and saw Neville carrying Scorpius down the stairs while the little boy talked continuously about why Shane was crying and Neville only smiled at him and listened to him. The sandy-haired man was only wearing his bed clothes, having not gotten dressed yet and it was only a few seconds after that when an irrate redhead descended the stairs and came into the kitchen.

"I need coffee."

"You should see your hair." Harry commented, but received an evil glare from the woman. "I'll get it." He said, trusting Draco to take over the eggs for him.

"These are finished when they are puffy?" he asked, watching the eggs and occasionally pushing them around or scraping them off the bottom of the pan like Harry did.

"Yes. Please don't burn them." Draco scoffed, seeming a bit offended, but he knew he couldn't fault Harry. He already slightly burnt one batch already, but it wasn't so bad that they weren't edible.

After he got Ginny her coffee, he moved over to Draco and continued helping with eggs, making a heap of them.

People slowly began to wake up (none of the children yet) and they began helping. Ron and Hermione took it as their job to set the dining room table. Molly helped Harry with cooking while also helping instruct Draco, who was amused and found that cooking was similar to potions but you didn't need ACCURATE ingredients for it to still be edible. Even small children could learn how to cook, though it wasn't encouraged. That was just how easy it was. Arthur, Percy, George, Charlie, and Bill were making sure everything was clean while they set up the two highchairs for Aidan and Shane, also getting booster seats in chairs for the smaller children so they could reach the table. Ginny, Audrey, Angelina, Ithaca, and Fleur were all sitting tiredly at the kitchen table trying to wake up. They promised they would wake all of the children when it came time to eat.

Draco was getting pretty good at cooking though. He made a pancake with no problem, though he allowed Molly to take that over because he said he was nervous about flipping them. Harry was the same when it came to things that needed to be flipped and he wasn't comfortable working with grease either.

They had pancakes, sausages, eggs, bacon, toast, and a bit of grits (excellent food where I live, you can put cheese in it and it is AWESOME). Along with that, they placed salt, pepper, syrup, butter, jelly, and a little bit of cheese on the table. While they put all of the multiple plates on the table, Neville walked in with Shane while Dobby carried Aidan, Scorpius walking behind them and talking to Winky while holding her hand and swinging it between them.

Up the stairs, the mothers, or most of them, were attempting to wake eleven children from their slumber. Their four five-year-old girls were easiest to wake, but everyone else wasn't easy.

Ginny went into Teddy's room and walked over to the bed. Dirk, laying at the end of the bed, looked up at her. She petted the dog a bit before rubbing Teddy's back, seeing him curled up on the bed, hugging his pillow. "Teddy." She said gently, a little alarmed when the boy whimpered and dug his fingers into his pillow. "Teddy?" she tried again.

"D-daddy . . ." he whimpered, beginning to become more unsettled in his sleep.

Ginny went to get Harry and went back up the stairs with him to Teddy's room. He frowned and went over to the boy, who was nearly tearing his pillow apart now. "Teddy, its me . . . wake up." He said gently, shaking him slightly. This seemed to work a bit, Teddy's azure eyes snapping open while his hair turned fuscia (did I spell that right? That pink color). He looked at Harry before tears began leaving his eyes and he darted up, hugging him.

Harry rubbed his back gently, whispering soothing words to him while holding the trembling boy in his arms. "Its okay." Harry said gently.

Andromeda walked in and stood at the door. Harry frowned at her and Ginny only watched the exchange sadly.

After a little bit, he managed to get Teddy to calm down and leave to clean his face so no one would realize he was crying. The child was already a little embarrassed about crying in front of the three of them.

Breakfast was on a better note though. Draco was receiving compliments about the cooking since no one found anything bad yet and Draco actually blushed (one of those rare occasions). Teddy looked more content and started up a conversation with Victoire, who would occasionally blush. Harry was giving Aidan some small peas that he could eat with his hands and the little boy didn't hesitate to begin eating them. All of the children were well-behaved at the table, sitting around each other at the end with the exception of Shane and Aidan, but also Scorpius because he was still a bit shy. They would have to fix that.

After breakfast ended, everyone was willing to help out, even Teddy and Victoire, who were old enough to take care of the dishes since they didn't have a problem reaching the sink. The smaller children all went to the entrance hall (Scorpius went too after a little encouragement and then an invite from Amy which made him blush) and they all sat in a circle in the middle of the floor and began drawing pictures.

Harry transferred Aidan to Severus' arms after he was finished cleaning him up. "You're being a bit quiet." He said to the man, who shrugged. Harry knew he spent most of the morning in the potions lab and only came out to eat.

"I just find this visit amusing, nothing much else. Besides, you knew I had a little work to do."

"I am not complaining about anything." Harry scoffed. "I am just saying you were quiet during breakfast. I'm sure you could speak to someone. Just promise me that you'll loosen up a little by the time this visit is over?"

"I promise."

"Good." Harry left Aidan with him and went to finish helping with the cleaning of the kitchen. Once that was over, he went to check on the children and then he went around with everyone else to make beds. Most of the children helped with that part, saying they at least wanted to try on their own. That was fine with him.

Then, there was a small accident.

Chapter Eighteen: Healing

Everyone was cleaning up any mess made that morning so that everyone could relax and have fun.

Harry yawned, still feeling a bit groggy which was a little strange considering he never had too much trouble waking up in the mornings before. It wasn't as if he did anything differently.

He was taking the children back down stairs when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. It was very brief even though it made him wince so he was just going to ignore it, but then everything around him blurred a bit just before he heard some of the children cry out in alarm. Then, he had a pounding headache and his arm hurt as well. When his vision cleared a little, he saw everyone else rushing at him with concerned expressions. What worried him was he was at the bottom of the stairs.

Everything seemed to happen at once though. Aidan was screaming and crying in Severus' arms while the man tried to sooth him. Teddy looked scared, Andromeda's arms around him comfortingly. Amy was sobbing against Ron's chest, the redheaded man crouching to wrap her in his arms. He heard Molly order someone to retrieve Poppy from the school and saw George dash out to get her. All of the other children were still a bit scared, obviously having witnessed the entire thing and their parents were doing their best to sooth them. Harry didn't want them to be scared. Scorpius looked bravest though his eyes were wide and he was obviously trembling. Draco looked very worried but Harry gave him a look that clearly said 'take care of your son first'. Draco, still concerned, only nodded slightly in understanding and kneeled on the floor next to Scorpius. The child turned and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck before he broke down just like the rest and began crying.

Poppy Pomfrey arrived with George's return and she got onto the floor beside Harry, pushing some of his hair from his face. Harry was patient while she began checking on him. All he wanted to do was have the pain in his chest to leave, everything else he could handle. She looked back at Severus after scanning Harry and frowned. The man seemed to understand he was needed and frowned as well. Harry only patted the floor beside him calmly, having a little difficulty breathing because of the pain but he could comfort Aidan.

Hesitating, the man placed Aidan on the floor next to Harry, watching as the baby crawled up to Harry and curled up to his chest while the brunette put his arm weakly around him. Severus listened to what Poppy needed before he left.

"Daddy is going to be fine, Aidan." Harry whispered with a little effort, rubbing his shaking fingers over the baby's back. His being near made Harry's chest feel a bit warmer and that was fine.

Severus returned ten minutes later while Poppy was continuously checking Harry, who continued attempting to calm Aidan down. When he did return, Harry was fed many potions before the pain left his body. He knew his arm that he was laying on was a bit broken because he felt it mending itself and winced because of it. Either way, his breathing eased up and the pain in his chest and head slowly disappeared. Poppy pushed some more hair from his face.

"It seems that you didn't get away from the war as unscathed as we thought." She said sadly and Harry only looked at her, kind of knowing something already. "You developed a very mild heart condition. It isn't deadly at all, but you could have an attack like this at any time. This one, it seems, was triggered by magical depletion."

"Harry hasn't been using magic the entire time we've been here." Draco tried and Harry blushed.

"He must've used a lot before then."

"Your projects, Harry . . ." Severus said and Harry averted his eyes. "What are they?" he didn't answer, biting his lip. "You seem so determined to keep them a secret." he sighed.

"Projects?" Molly asked and many of them looked confused as well. Draco knew he had projects, but Harry didn't tell him what they were.

"He's been working on them for nearly ten years now." Severus said, rubbing his temple.

"You don't have to tell us what they are, Harry, but do they use a lot of magic?" Poppy asked seriously.

"Only one and I've never overdone it before." Harry was helped to stand and he had Aidan in his arms while they all took him to the sitting room and had him sit down in the arm chair, Scorpius and Amy crawling up with him and being very gentle. Harry softly reassured them he was okay. Teddy looked extremely worried so Harry paused for a moment to get him to come over and give him a hug, promising he wasn't going to leave him, that he wasn't about to die. Teddy hugged him for a long moment before slowly pulling back, looking a little better than he did before.

"How much magic does it take?" Poppy asked once Harry managed to calm the children down.

"Only a dent in my full supply." They all knew Harry was extremely powerful so they couldn't measure their magic against his and they knew he was speaking honestly and not trying to brag about anything. He had to reassure Poppy.

Poppy frowned. "You're sure?"

"I'm positive." Harry sighed softly.

"Well then. Your magical core must have a problem with it if it didn't replenish that magic." She quickly scanned Harry and nodded in agreement with herself before she reached into her pocket. "I always carry this with me because I don't have the best supply of magic." She explained, passing it to Harry. "Drink that and I want you to rest for two days. That means no using magic at all and not walking around everywhere. You could get dizzy and fall. It would probably be best if you slept in this chair as well so that you could be a bit elevated. I don't want you being stubborn either. If anything, I only want you to get up when it is really necessary, such as using the bathroom or something similar, understand?" Harry nodded. "It should fix your magical core. Luckily, those attacks will only happen on a rarity so you won't have to suddenly worry about it whenever you use magic. Your body will be a bit weak while it is replenishing all of that magic you have, especially coming up from depletion."

"Why was my magical core damaged?" Harry asked, realizing that Aidan was calming down a little, listening to Harry's heartbeat. He still had excess tears in his eyes but he wasn't screaming or sobbing anymore.

"Were you hit with a rouge spell that you didn't feel did anything to you during the war?" Poppy asked and Harry frowned at her.

"I try not to remember."

"Could you try now?"

Harry sighed and frowned deeply before closing his eyes and imagining everything that happened during the last battle. He saw people around him fighting, death eaters being killed and Fred Weasley falling in battle. He flinched at that. Then, his eyes connected with Voldemort's and the next thing he knew, he was hit with a purple spell. For a moment, he had panicked, but nothing happened. Voldemort looked smug though. Feeling that was it, Harry opened his eyes, not wanting to remember anything else. "A purple spell . . ." he muttered, feeling uncomfortable.

Poppy nodded as if she suspected this. "It is a seal. He sealed your magical core, hoping you would use a lot of magic in the battle and no one would be able to reach you before you died. It took you at least ten years to have an attack developed when being hit by that spell, Harry. That shows how much magic you have and that you were underestimated. Had the seal not been removed, your magic wouldn't have come back to you. The potion that I gave you breaks those types of seals as well as replenishes your magic. Though I don't have a seal, I never know when people do that, so I use it. It works whether or not the seal is on."

"Oh." Harry wasn't worried about that. "It is gone now though, right?" she nodded and Harry relaxed. "That's fine then."

Draco smiled and pushed his hands through Harry's hair, standing behind the chair. Harry looked up at him, happy he was okay. "Sorry if I worried you."

"Its alright." Draco said gently before he leaned down and gave Harry a sensual kiss, chuckling softly when all of the children went 'ewww'. Harry blushed at this but he still smiled at Draco anyways. Draco gave him another peck on the lips before he pulled back. "I'll just have to make sure you don't try to do anything stubborn." Harry shivered a little, amused. He had a feeling Draco planned to sleep on the couch for the two nights Harry would be in the chair. It would be interesting to see how Draco reacted to Harry when he was hurt. Harry hoped he didn't try to treat him like a cripple.

Chapter Nineteen: Love and Care

Harry hadn't realized how tired he was until he actually went to sleep and slept for a full thirteen hours. Then, when he woke and had to go to the bathroom he stumbled when he stood from a heavy wave of dizziness. Draco was right there to catch Harry before he could fall though and the smaller male only stood there, panting a bit from the effort with his head on Draco's muscled chest, the blonde's arms around him. It seemed he would need more help than he thought he would need.

"I shouldn't ask how you are feeling since it is a bit obvious." Draco said gently, steadying Harry, who slowly slid his arms around Draco's waist. Looking out the window, Harry realized it was still dark out and everyone would be asleep. "Bathroom?" he asked and Harry nodded, finding he didn't mind Draco helping him. It was obvious to Harry that Draco didn't plan on helping him if he didn't want it and that was a relief. However, now he needed the help.

Draco walked him down the hall and into the main bathroom. He was about to leave Harry so he could do his business, but Harry nearly fell again. Draco grabbed him quickly, his brow furrowed with worry now. The brunette was blushing heavily while the blonde planced his hands on Harry's waist, allowing Harry to lean back against him. "D-don't look." Harry whispered, extremely embarrassed about needing Draco's help just to stand for the toilet.

"As you wish." Draco said, placing a gentle kiss to the back of Harry's neck before putting his forehead against Harry's back. The smaller man's hands were a bit shaky from nervousness even though he trusted Draco not to look. He reached down and undid his jeans with a little effort before doing his business. By the time he was finished, his face was as red as a tomato but Draco only kissed the back of his neck reassuringly again and took him to the sink so he could wash his hands. Then, he took him back to the chair in the sitting room that Harry found was his safe haven from the embarrassment. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry gently, pushing his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry fell asleep again.

The next time Harry woke, he saw Teddy next to the chair and he was leaning over with his ear to Harry's chest. His hair was blue today and Harry knew he was worried, checking his heart. "So does it work?" Harry asked tiredly and Teddy jumped, standing up and blushing furiously. Harry only held his arms out and the boy hesitated before crawling onto the chair with him and allowing Harry to wrap his arms around him in a comforting embrace. "I won't break." Teddy relaxed at that and wrapped his arms around Harry, laying his head on Harry's chest. "Okay, talk."

Teddy looked embarrassed. "I-I was scared." He whispered, closing his eyes while Harry reached up and pushed some of his hair from his face. "Y-you could have . . . you could have died." Harry frowned and continuously dragged his fingers soothingly through Teddy's hair. "I didn't want to lose you too." He whispered.

"That was a one time thing that way, okay?" Harry asked reassuringly. "My magical core is fixed so my condition is not a danger to me, it can't kill me."

"But . . ."

Harry smiled and had Teddy look up at him. "If I die, it will be as an old man, Teddy. I don't plan on leaving for a long while. Severus is quick with getting potions so they were able to fix me before it could get bad, you know?" Teddy nodded. "Now that my magical core is fixed, my magic can come back and help me with any future attacks. They won't ever be as bad and now that I know about it, I can get help when the signs of an attack come up, okay?"

"Okay." The boy looked a bit better and that relieved Harry. He didn't want Teddy to fear losing him or he would spend his entire life with that fear. The best thing he could do was reassure him that he didn't want to leave and he would fight leaving. After a moment of just sitting with each other, Teddy bit his lip and stood, slowly pulling out of Harry's arms. "I'm going to get you breakfast." Harry smiled and watched him leave. Then, he saw Draco smiling at him from the door to the hallway. He was holding a sleepy Aidan while Scorpius came up behind him.

"Good morning." He walked over and passed Aidan into his arms. The baby looked at Harry before squealing happily and falling on Harry's chest, gripping Harry's robes in a death grip, showing he didn't plan to let go any time soon.

"Do you feel better?" Scorpius asked in that cute childish voice of his and Harry looked at him, reaching over and ruffling his hair a little.

"A little better."

The child beamed at him. "Good! Uncle Sev stayed with Aidan all night because he was crying."

"Oh? Where is Uncle Sev now?"

Draco looked amused. "He is sleeping now. I have no doubt he was exhausted. Scorpius insisted on staying to help instead of leaving to get some sleep. Ginny and Neville took Shane to their room last night. Sev isn't best at the comforting aspect of things, but I think he got the hang of it last night because he was laying on the bed with Scorpius curled up next to him and Aidan sleeping on his chest. I didn't want to disturb him, but Aidan was waking up and he needed to be fed. I covered him up and just brought them out." He explained.

Harry looked down at Aidan before holding onto him while he had the chair sit up properly, his muscles protesting because of their weakened state, but he managed. "He isn't going to let go any time soon. I'll feed him."

"You sure?" Harry nodded.

"Okay. I'll be right back. Come on Scorpius. I'm sure Molly made breakfast for everyone." The child nodded and followed Draco.

Teddy came back with a tray of food and set it on a fold out table that was tall. "Thank you, Teddy." Harry said and the boy smiled before leaving to eat his own breakfast. He realized they made him a large breakfast, probably knowing he didn't have that much strength. Harry gratefully ate a piece of bacon though.

Draco returned with the baby food and a tiny spoon. He opened the jar and set it down before handing Harry the spoon. Harry adjusted Aidan on his lap, trying to reassure him that he wasn't about to go anywhere. Aidan finally realized Harry wasn't attempting to hand him to anyone and he relaxed.

"Can you eat for daddy, Aidan?" he asked, dipping the little spoon into the applesauce. Aidan looked up at Harry before opening his mouth. Harry relaxed and began feeding him, occasionally reaching for a piece of bacon.

A bit later, Severus walked out and Aidan was finally relaxed and excited to see his father. The man only smiled, looking relieved he wasn't crying and he lifted him off Harry's lap while going to eat his late breakfast.

Draco knelt down beside the chair and pushed some of Harry's hair from his face. Harry was asleep again and didn't even notice Aidan was gone. He couldn't imagine not having Harry in his life now that he did have him. Scorpius adored him and Aidan and Aidan was comfortable around Draco too. Not only that, but they were easily accepted by everyone else around as well, making Draco feel as if he belonged there.

"I love you." Draco whispered, kissing Harry's forehead.

The next time Harry was awake, it was already twenty-six hours since the attack and he felt a bit better. Though Draco escorted him to the bathroom, Harry was able to stand up at the toilet on his own, much to his relief. It was walking for a certain distance that made him dizzy. He nearly collapsed at the sink alone and Draco obviously heard him trip up, rushing in and helping him. Harry leaned against Draco's chest, panting gently.

After Harry had his hands washed, he and Draco went back to the sitting room and sat down on the couch instead of in the chair. Harry curled up against his side, laying his chest gently on Draco's chest and listening to his heart beat. Then, they just had a heated make out session until Harry straddled Draco's lap and laid on him. The blonde ran his hands over Harry's back while the brunette laid his head on Draco's shoulder comfortably. It felt right to both of them to be together like that.

To Draco's slight surprise, Harry fell asleep, looking more comfortable than he did even in the chair and Draco wouldn't take that from him. He only smiled and decided to get some sleep as well.

"Its cute." Hermione's voice cut through Draco's sleepiness. "They belong together."

"Uncle Harry looks happy." Amy's small voice was recognized. Draco had been amused by the little girl just because Scorpius said 'Amy is pretty Daddy'. He wondered for a little while if the little boy should be attracted to the girl, but he suspected they were too young to think thoughts such as what Harry and Draco thought of each other.

"Yes he does, sweetie."

Draco acted like he was still asleep and he grunted slightly, burrying his face against Harry's neck. Amy giggled at this, amusing Draco even more. Ever since the child began talking fully instead of saying 'unca' or 'hawwy' she was even cuter than before because it was easier to understand her.

When Harry shifted in his sleep, Draco had to bite his lip, the movement a bit arousing. He calmed himself mentally and just ignored it the best he could. Draco had plans for their future and sex currently wasn't at the top of that list. Sometimes, Draco wished he could take Harry's virginity rather than his godfather having done it in order to make Aidan, but it was too late now. Aside from that, it was a year, almost two years since Harry actually had sex so maybe it would be just as good the first time they decided to do that. Draco wanted it to be romantic.

Finally, their observers left, leaving them in peace and Draco decided to just go back to sleep, at least until Harry woke up.

After fourty-eight hours was up, Poppy showed up and checked him over. "Well, your magic is back but I still want you to be careful. It will take a few days for all of your strength to get back. This means you have to lay off your projects for at least a week, understand?" Harry looked disappointed but he nodded.

So, Christmas was coming up and everyone was getting excited.

Chapter Twenty: Christmas Eve

Harry scooped Amy into his arms as she was running down the hall. The girl giggled and he smiled softly but still managed to scold her. "You know there is no running in the house, Amy." she nodded, looking admonished which was what he was aiming for.

In all actuality, Harry felt a lot better than he did two days before. He still wasn't allowed to work on his projects beyond research but Draco was keeping him company.

He carried Amy downstairs and set her on the floor, almost getting barreled over by Scorpius. He smiled at the child who looked shyly at Amy while hugging Harry's leg. Amy stared at him and Harry remembered they rarely spoke or played together. It was amusing that they could be so young and already dancing around one another. "Come on you two, let's go eat breakfast." Scorpius smiled up at him and grabbed onto Harry's right hand while Amy took his left, walking to the kitchen with him.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, the two went to their normal seats and Severus stood up with Aidan who called out 'Daddy' while making grasping motions at Harry. The little boy began calling him Daddy only the day before and Harry smiled as he remembered. He always called Severus Pa but he never had a name for Harry, only grasping motions.

He accepted his son into his arms and kissed his forehead, making Aidan giggle. The children greeted Harry as well before everyone ate a relatively silent breakfast. It was a little amusing because Harry knew that they would be rather rambunctious later. After all, it was Christmas Eve.

After breakfast, Draco came up to Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist, greeting Aidan first. The little boy giggled at Draco and squealed with excitement when Draco planted a soft kiss on Harry's lips. It always made them smile. The blonde man smiled at Harry though. "I love you." he said softly and Harry smiled, a pleasant shiver traveling up his spine.

"I love you too." and it wasn't a lie. Harry was proud to find someone he could love.

Later that day, everyone was having trouble keeping the children in line. Teddy and Victoire were managing to stay out of the way of most of them, clearly more mature, but the others were running around. Molly was screaming from Lucy pulling her hair and Audrey was trying to get her to calm down. Lucy was being scolded by Percy while Hugo was bothering his lip about having accidentally knocked over a vase while running by it. Harry was trying to explain he wasn't angry while trying to scold him about running in the house at the same time.

Rose was being held by Charlie down the stairs, calmer than most, but it was just because Ithaca was reading a story to her. Freddie ended up tripping Dominique who was having a scrape on her knee seen about by Ginny since Bill and Fluer were busy trying to get Louis to bring himself out of the bathroom after Roxanne took his toy from him and he was upset. The girl had given it back but that didn't stop Louis from crying.

Molly (older Molly) was trying to put lunch together with Arthur's help, trusting the others in the house to take care of the children. Scorpius was reading to Aidan and Shane in the nursery under the supervision of a pleased Severus Snape, who was merely happy to get away from all the racket outside of the room.

Draco escaped into the room moments later and sat down as well, mentioning breifly how he needed to get out of there for a minute, amusing his godfather.

Lastly, Neville was with Dobby and Winky trying to figure out how to clean up the mess the children made earlier in the library.

All-in-all, it was hectic.

Harry finished calming Hugo down and sighed, pushing a hand through his hair as he made his way downstairs. Teddy came down not too much later and took Harry's hand, pulling him into the sitting room that was strangely empty. The child worried his lip a bit before looking at his godfather intently. "Victoire is pretty." Harry looked at him in surprise before smiling a bit.

"Is she now?" this was the first time he ever saw Teddy have a crush on anyone and it was quite amusing. The boy blushed but nodded. "Did you have a question then?"

Teddy's blush deepened even more and his hair turned into a bright pink color, his eyes ice blue. It made him look a bit girlish but it was often how he looked when embarrassed. "Well, I just . . . should I ask her to be my girlfriend?" it was an innocent question but Harry smiled and shook his head, knowing how to answer this.

"You haven't known each other for long. I think you should become friends with her first, get to know her. Then wait a few years . . . perhaps when you are in Hogwarts." Teddy looked a bit saddened but his hair turned into a dark green color, his eyes amber.

"Third year?"

"That is appropriate for you to begin dating." he nodded, not wanting his godson to rush things. The young metamorphagus relaxed a bit and took a deep breath.

"I'll wait that long then. I'll wait forever." the blush returned full force for a moment before he calmed himself and looked at Harry. "Thank you." Harry stood and ruffled his hair.

"No problem. I do want you to know that when you do begin dating, I'd prefer you not to begin kissing until fifteen at least. Holding hands and cuddling are fine until then but nothing more, understand?" Teddy nodded. "I won't have that talk with you yet, but I will."

Teddy groaned and buried his head in his hands causing Harry to laugh.

Later, everyone was becoming tired though excited for what was to come. They had a large dinner and Draco laced his fingers with Harry's under the table as they ate.

Christmas was coming soon and everyone was in for a few surprises!

Chapter Twenty-One: Christmas Surprises

Harry grunted softly in protest as someone tried to wake him up. The day before was a bit exhausting so he ended up going to sleep early. At the same time he wasn't too sure how long he slept because he still felt amazingly tired. A soft chuckle neared his ear before a soft pair of lips grazed it, blowing lightly. It tickled and Harry made a noise in the back of his throat, turning his head towards the person though he didn't open his eyes. He was rewarded with a gently kiss.

Emerald eyes fluttered open and ended up looking at Draco's face. He smiled tiredly and accepted another kiss.

"Good morning." Draco mused, kissing Harry's nose next.

"G'morning." Harry whispered, his eyes slipping closed again.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked softly as he pushed his hand slowly through Harry's hair lovingly. Harry nodded before wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. The blonde pulled up and easily got Harry into a sitting position before hugging him, allowing Harry to lay his head on his shoulder. "It is Christmas you know, and it is nearly noon already. Everyone decided to wait for you to wake before presents were opened and I do believe there are several small children downstairs looking as if they want to come in here to pounce on you."

"I slept a long time." He noted, mumbling against Draco's neck as his boyfriend ran his fingers along his spine; a comforting gesture.

"Everyone knew you were tired but Severus had to reassure everyone Poppy didn't need to be called. He came in here to check up on you this morning and announced everything was fine but you were sleeping heavily." Harry pulled back a bit, gazing at Draco before pulling his arms back as well.

"I have to pee." He said, blushing slightly as he scooted across the bed and went for his private bathroom, Draco laughing behind him.

Once Harry relieved himself, washed his face, and brushed his teeth, he and Draco went downstairs where children practically tackled Harry. If it weren't for Draco, he would have fallen back but he smiled at them softly instead of arguing. "Sorry." He said to them but they only smiled at him and began pulling him towards the sitting room. Draco followed in amusement.

Upon entering the room he instantly heard the exclamation of "Daddy" leaving Aidan's lips. Harry was a bit shocked when he saw tears in his son's eyes, Severus smiling sadly while Aidan made grasping motions at Harry. The child whimpered slightly and Harry went over to him, lifting him into his arms. Aidan snuggled into his shirt, sniffling. His tiny hands were gripping his daddy's robes while he buried his face into his chest. Harry looked to Severus in confusion.

"It has almost been twelve hours since he last seen you. He is smart. He knew you were in the house somewhere but he couldn't get to you. I was going to take him up to you and let him lay on the bed but Draco said he would try to wake you." He explained and Harry nodded, taking his seat between Severus and Draco while rubbing Aidan's back gently.

"Okay, time for presents!" Molly said happily, observing all of the children. "We'll do this youngest to oldest, okay?" they all nodded. "So little Aidan is first."

Harry managed to convince Aidan to turn around in his arms and the child immediately cheered up when Molly held out a small present to him. He looked at Harry with wide, innocent eyes and Harry only smiled at him. "Go on, open it." He encouraged. Aidan gazed back at the gift and Harry started it off for him, tearing some of the paper. The child suddenly giggled and clapped before he began ripping up the paper as well. When he got down to just the box he let out one last laugh before hitting the top of the box. Harry smiled and showed him how to open it, taking his tiny hands and putting them on either side of the lid before lifting them up. Aidan giggled before leaning over and looking inside. Harry was amused when the baby managed to lug out a miniature cauldron with a stuffed dragon sticking out of it. He looked at Severus in amusement and the man shrugged.

Aidan grabbed the stuffed dragon and hugged the life out of it (figure of speech) before leaning back against Harry contentedly.

"Looks like he is more interested in the stuffed toy than the cauldron." Harry laughed lightly.

"The cauldron is a mere decoration." He lifted the cauldron and turned it to show Harry. It has Aidan's name inscribed on it as well as a picture of him as a baby. "I knew he wouldn't understand the sentimental value. It is simply a keepsake."

Harry smiled. "It is perfect."

They went through several more gifts before going to each individual child. Shane was after Aidan followed by Amy, Scorpius, Rose, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Hugo, Dominique, Freddie, Victoire, then Teddy lastly. Each child received an equal amount of gifts, something from each adult in the house.

The next to open gifts was Ginny, who received a mistletoe from Neville and they kissed a bit. Then it was finally Harry's turn.

As all of his gifts were piled in front of him, Scorpius came up to the couch smiling and crawled onto his father's lap. Draco didn't mind it. He only wrapped his arms around the little boy who was clutching the stuffed toy snitch that Harry got him to his chest. It really worked as well if he were to let go of it but at the moment he was simply allowing it to flutter against his chest while holding onto it firmly.

Harry smiled, happy Scorpius liked his present and then he picked up the gift he was receiving from Severus. The man shifted slightly beside him and it made Harry a bit more curious but once he finally got the box open he smiled. Inside of the box was a small shadow kitten. Harry lifted the little creature out, its two tails flipping behind him while his bright amber eyes gazed at Harry peacefully. "He's so cute!" Harry said happily, bringing the kitten to his chest.

"He'll be three hundred pounds eventually." Severus pointed out and Harry nodded, smiling.

Harry showed the kitten to Aidan, who stared with wide eyes before reaching out and sliding his hand over its back. "Kitty." He giggled and Harry smiled at yet another new word. Aidan wrapped his tiny arms around the gentle creature and Harry watched happily as the kitten purred and rubbed its head against the baby's cheek.

"How about you name it, Aidan?" Harry suggested and his son looked at him with his intelligent obsidian eyes.

Aidan looked back at the kitten who was staring at him, two long tails coming to curl around Aidan's tiny body. Harry knew the kitten would end up with a babyish name but he also wanted to share the experience of a new pet with his son. "Niro." Harry smiled and Aidan grinned up at him. He pointed a finger at the kitten. "Niro, Daddy!"

"Okay. His name is Niro." It was sensible and close enough to Noir. It was something that amused Harry. Did his son realize he switched the letters around to a word that meant 'black'? Glancing at Severus, the man also looked amused.

While Aidan giggled, playing with Niro, Harry gathered up the next gifts. These included several useful books he didn't own from Hermione while Ron got him a new robe. He received useful things from everyone else as well but he found himself a little disappointed when a present from Draco was missing. However, he didn't say anything about it despite his heart aching.

Instead of moving to Ron to open his gifts (Ron was looking at Harry with amusement) Harry suddenly found a small box in front of his face and he observed it. Glancing to the side, he saw Draco smiling at him and holding it out. The blonde did get him a gift after all. His heart swelled happily and he took a deep breath, taking it into his hand.

When he unwrapped it, his eyes scanned the little velvet coated box within the box. It had tiny henges on it so Harry pulled it open slowly. His eyes widened in shock when he found himself looking at a golden band with the Malfoy family crest on it framed by a thin layer of emerald. His hand was shaking slightly as he took it from the tiny box and held it in his hand. He looked at Draco and saw him looking a little nervous now though he still managed a smile.

The blonde reached forward and gently ran his fingers through Harry's hair. The dark-haired man could feel him shaking slightly as well. "Harry . . ." Harry's breath caught in his throat and he was vaguely aware of the grinning people around him and curious children. "Harry, will you marry me?" his voice was soft but Harry felt the question full blast, his heart beating in his chest with a pleasant thump. He felt a bit shameful when tears welled up in his eyes, causing Draco to panic slightly.

Instead of rejecting him like the blonde probably thought he was about to do, Harry choked out a sob and threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Yes." He heard Draco breathe in sharply before his shaking slowly subsided. He wrapped his arms around Harry and Scorpius clapped happily while Aidan held Niro, watching curiously from Harry's lap. Harry pulled back, tears still in his eyes. "Of course I'll marry you." He kissed his boyfriend, no . . . his fiance, and hugged him again.

The others in the room cheered happily.

Later that day, Harry and Draco were caught under a few mistletoes where they ended up kissing. In addition, they had a large Christmas/Celebration feast in the dining hall. Scorpius was talking to Aidan about how they were going to be brothers and even though Aidan didn't seem to understand, his emotions were fed by how excited Scorpius was and this, in turn, caused him to giggle, squeal happily, and clap his hands together in between bites of food that Severus was feeding him, looking amused. Harry was sitting next to his future husband, holding hands beneath the table and shooting happy smiles at him with a ring resting on his finger comfortably.

Harry walked with Draco up to the bedrooms that night after putting their children to bed. Harry looked at him nervously. "When do you- . . ."

Draco smiled and kissed him gently. "We don't have to rush anything. We will marry when we are comfortable to and it doesn't have to be a large ceremony." The blonde kissed him. "I love you and I would wait forever if I had to."

A smile found his face, nervousness disappearing. "You won't have to." He whispered softly, standing on his toes a bit to reach Draco's lips. The male was only a little taller than him but he hated tilting his head back. Planting a soft kiss on his lips, their hearts fluttered.

They belonged together. No one in the house had any doubt about that. The two families would join, them and their sons. All they had to do was continue loving each other.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Marriage Preperations

Harry blushed hotly a month later as Draco guided him into a clothing store to find suitable dress robes. Severus was watching Aidan and Scorpius for them because they decided on a date and Draco was a bit skeptical about the time they had to prepare for everything. It was a little embarrassing though and Harry never was one to blush too much. He just became flustered when around Draco.

The seamstress came over a moment later and Draco told her what they needed. Smiling, she set to work on finding something that was already made to suit them both. Harry blushed even more when she asked who was going to wear the white robes and Draco pointed to him.

Draco was wearing a traditional black robes with golden buttons and a rose was installed on the front. Harry was wearing a white male robes with black buttons and no flower on the front. The clothing was pretty simple but they also weren't having a big bash so it would be pointless to go all out for it. Neither felt it necessary to allow the public to know of their marriage. They would find out when they found out, not because they told them. Harry absolutely hated it when people got into his business anyways and Draco only wanted to make him happy, not caring who knew but knowing Harry hated to be in the papers.

They decided that the wedding would be held at Harry's summer home because the surrounding area was perfect for a wedding. They would be marrying underneath the sakura tree. (AN:// I doubt there are truly sakura trees in the area but this is my story so I don't give a damn.) There would be white lawn chairs, a white alter, and a red carpet down the middle of the isles. After some thought, they decided to allow Minerva perform the ceremony since she was capable and she really wanted to.

Aidan would be brought down the isle by Severus as the ring bearer. Ron was Harry's best man and Neville his second while Blaise Zabini and another friend of Draco's, Orville Brant, would be his second. Scorpius was excited to be joining in on the wedding as the person that would bring the two sakura petals down the isle before Harry walked down. It would be cute. (That never happens but again, my story)

Then . . . it would all take place on February fourteenth, Valentines Day.

The guests they invited were all of the Weasleys, Andromeda and Teddy, and a few others. It wasn't going to be too big: just a simple private wedding with no photographers or the press.

And this was how it was done. (Meaning it HAS happened by now) Harry looked as if he would cry when he said that he would marry Draco. They kissed in front of everyone and they all clapped. Aidan and Scorpius were then hugged by both of them because they became a small family. Harry couldn't have been happier.

The honeymoon was nonexhistant. In fact, all Draco and Harry did was take their children home and make sure they were a sleep before they shared their first night in the same bed with intense sexual intercourse. (I'm too lazy to actually write the sex scene so that too is nonexhistant) The children were none the wiser and Harry actually really enjoyed sharing that moment with Draco. He didn't need to be drugged to be aroused like he did with Severus. This one was out of love and not out of request.

A month later Harry found out he was pregnant!

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Potter-Malfoy Pregnancy Part 1

A week after Aidan's second birthday with the child talking in partial sentences now and very much easier to understand, Draco carried the little boy to see Severus though he was a bit dazed by the news he received that morning when his lovely husband Harry Potter-Malfoy returned from the healer he went to. Scorpius, now five years old, walked at his side holding his hand.

That morning, Harry told Draco he was pregnant and the blonde was ecstatic. Harry had laughed happily when Draco was so excited but now Draco was wondering how everything would be. He was dazed with happiness. Then Harry asked him to take the children to Severus to visit. The man was supposed to see Aidan anyways and he was supposed to tell the potions master the great news while Harry began inviting everyone else over to tell them. As for Aidan and Scorpius, it would be explained to them at a later date that Harry was pregnant and they would be having a little brother (since it would be difficult for a male pregnancy to produce a girl).

The blonde man stopped outside of the portrait to Severus' chamber and smiled down at his son, telling him to knock on the door. Scorpius looked a bit excited and did as he was instructed, waiting patiently.

It didn't take too long for the door to swing open and for Severus to show his face, smiling when he noticed Aidan and he accepted his small son into his arms while placing a hand on Scorpius' head, ruffling his hair.

They went into the sitting room and Draco closed the portrait behind him, walking over to sit down while Severus hugged his son in greeting before setting the child on the floor. They let Aidan walk at every chance they got but they knew he couldn't walk quickly enough to keep up with everyone so he had to be carried at times. This wasn't one of those times though. Draco watched as Scorpius took his step-brother's hand and the two walked over to their play area in the corner to read a book. Scorpius was determined to get Aidan to learn some words from the book and he wanted to be the one to teach him how to read.

Draco tore his eyes away from them and looked at the amused Severus Snape who was watching the children for a moment as well before looking at Draco. The blonde smiled softly. "Harry's pregnant." That was all he said and watched with a soft laugh as Severus looked at him in surprise.

"Congratulations!" Severus said enthusiastically enough for it being him. He came around and sat down next to Draco, smiling at his godson. "I see you're happy."

"I am. I can't wait to see him carrying the baby. He isn't showing just yet but he should be soon."

"How far along is he?"

"A month. He went to the healer this morning because he was feeling ill. According to him it was a bit different than what he felt during Aidan's pregnancy but perhaps it was because when he was pregnant with Aidan he knew as soon as possible and was aware things would be happening to him. That is my logic. It is just amazing though. I don't know if I've ever been this happy before. Perhaps if I were to compare it to Scorpius' birth I could be but then his mother was a total bitch during that time and then she left us both." He sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. "I couldn't be that happy but I know Harry won't be like she was."

"Harry is strong." Severus confirmed.

Draco smiled at him before looking deep in thought for a moment. "You had to deal with him while he was pregnant. What was he like?"

Severus laughed in amusement. "For the most part he was calm but then he began craving really strange things and he was a bit emotional. The morning sickness was horrible but I think you should be there every time for moral support. That is what I did anyways. I want you to be better at this than I was since you actually love him." Draco nodded in understanding, swearing to himself he would be there for Harry every step of the way even if it included him having to watch him puke every morning. "He had a few cranky moments, not too many. You'll need to stay calm with him constantly and not engage in an argument or a fight. Try to let him have everything he craves. Male pregnancies are a bit different than female pregnancies. They will lose the baby weight after the baby is born instead of having to work at it though it will take a few days. It isn't unhealthy to let him go crazy with food. Most of the food he will consume will be nurishing the baby instead of him so he needs to eat a lot. When the birth comes around, don't worry about anything he says to you. Stay by him and joke around with him to keep him relaxed because he will be in severe pain."

Draco was quiet briefly before smiling at his godfather and nodding. "If I need advice, you're the best person I can come to since you've been through this with him. Will you be there?" Severus nodded. "Good."

Severus stood up for a moment and went over to his bookshelf, pulling a book down before bringing it back to Draco and handing it to him. "This is also very useful for fathers about to experience a male partner's pregnancy. Though some aspects of the pregnancy are similar to a female, there are some different things you'll need to know of. Be sure to read it, okay?" Draco nodded.

Two months later Draco was standing in the bathroom with Harry while he threw up, a small bump in his abdomen where he was beginning to show. The blonde cringed slightly as he vomited again but he calmed himself and ran his fingers through the soft black hair. He wondered briefly how long Harry was going to spend with his head in the toilet but he reminded himself to be there for his husband.

Andromeda was staying with them along with Teddy to help look after Scorpius and Aidan since Harry had to rest often and Draco had to help Harry sometimes. Still, they didn't dare ignore their other children. If anything, they spent more time with them. Explaining the situation to them was fun because Scorpius looked excited while Aidan only looked at Harry in wonder before he would often be found with his head laying on Harry's abdomen, listening. Both children were excited about having a little brother and the small chance of it being a little sister.

Harry's healer, Jessica Whinehouse, often checked up on Harry at home since it wasn't exactly safe for a pregnant male to travel too much. Occasionally traveling was okay though. This meant that Harry wouldn't be going anywhere too often but it was okay for him to travel, especially in order to get to the hospital in case of an emergency, otherwise they would have the birth at home within Harry's miniature infirmary that even had a tiny waiting room.

On the fourth month of Harry's pregnancy Draco walked through the sitting room and saw Harry laying on the couch asleep with the cute bump in his stomach that made Draco blush slightly and smile every time he looked at him. His wonderful husband was carrying his child. His silver eyes shifted to Aidan, who had crawled onto the couch and had his head on Harry's abdomen again. He obviously listened for a while until he fell asleep. It was adorable to Draco. Scorpius came into the room as well and smiled at Draco before coming over to him. Draco smiled back and scooped his son up. "You know," he said softly. "You're going to get too big to be picked up soon enough."

Scorpius smiled. "I know, Daddy." He laughed a bit. "I'm a big boy now but I don't want to grow up fast." Draco smiled and kissed his forehead gently. After a moment, he set the child back down and took his hand instead, smiling over at his husband. The other day Severus told him that he remembered Harry getting a bit violent when he was first going into labor. Draco found it amusing.

During the sixth month Harry was really protruding and he slept more often than he did before but Jessica explained that it was perfectly natural and good for Harry as long as he ate, which Draco made sure he did. Harry would often wonder if he was fat and ugly in Draco's eyes but Draco promised him that he was gorgeous and he loved seeing him pregnant. This made Harry smile every time and the blonde had no problem reminding his black-haired mate about it each time it was asked.

In the seventh month, Aidan giggled a bit and hugged Harry, being careful about his stomach. "I love you daddy." He told Harry before kissing his cheek and Harry smiled, hugging him back. Four more months and Aidan would be three, almost three years older than the baby but not exactly. Scorpius would be six in three and a half months, his birthday close to Aidan's. So each child was nearly three years apart from one another or actually three years apart.

"I love you too." Harry kissed Aidan's forehead and pushed some of his black hair from his face, happy that his obsidian eyes didn't reflect the same emotions that Severus' did sometimes. Harry ran his hand through his cute mussed up hair. It never changed from since he was a baby but it looked even cuter with him as a toddler.

The eighth month rolled around and Draco was becoming a bit anxious, wondering if Harry would have the baby early or wondering if it would be on time or even late. Harry was really showing now without a doubt and Draco wondered if he was just carrying one baby. Jessica wouldn't tell them anything she found out because they wanted it all to be a surprise but the possibility of it being twins did exist. Looking at Harry's stomach, Draco was curious. Severus told him that Harry was a similar weight when carrying Aidan though so he didn't really know.

Finally, the ninth month arrived and Draco was nearly pacing and worrying his lip often.

What was going to happen?

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Potter-Malfoy Pregnancy Part 2 (Introducing . . .?)

Harry was passed his due date. Draco was a nervous wreck and both Aidan and Scorpius were a little confused. Either way, everyone was generally happy and Harry was perfectly healthy as was the baby. Jessica explained that if Harry didn't go into labor within two days, it would be induced. That meant that, in two days, it was possible they could have their little baby in their arms.

They were being very careful though and Draco often laid with Harry while stroking his fingers over his abdomen. The male was quiet and in deep thought. The children were asleep and Jessica was in the guest room since Harry was overdue and she needed to be nearby. "Are you scared?" Draco whispered softly and Harry looked at him before smiling softly and shaking his head. "Are you wondering?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I be? I hope he looks like you. That would be cute."

"Maybe he'll be a mixture like Aidan is of you and Sev. I've so glad he didn't get Sev's nose though." Harry smiled in amusement and burrowed his head into Draco's chest, breathing in deeply. His belly was pressed firmly up against Draco's stomach and he felt the baby kick a bit. It was a little uncomfortable now that Harry felt bloated.

The pregnancy felt like it took forever. Truthfully, Draco waited in anticipation ever since it was first mentioned that another child would be born and enter their world as part of their family. His heart soared and he loved seeing Harry swollen with child. He would miss seeing him in such a way but at least they would have something left behind to remember. They went through everything together and became closer as a couple. "I love you." Harry muttered against his chest.

Draco kissed his cheek. "Love you too."

They both fell into a peaceful sleep after that.

Silver-grey eyes opened, wondering why he woke up. No light shown through the windows and he didn't feel like he slept very long. He whispered 'Tempus' in order to see what time it was, his brow furrowing when he saw it was two fourteen AM. Then he realized something different. Harry wasn't pressed against his back and he wasn't pressed against Harry's. Instead, the bed felt a bit empty.

Concerned, Draco slowly pushed himself out of the bed and noticed the bathroom light on so he walked over to the door and knocked slightly before going in. What he saw shocked him.

Harry was shaking and making his way to the door holding his stomach and there was a puddle of water on the floor. His husband blushed hotly when he noticed Draco standing in the door and the blonde quickly moved forward to help him. "I-I thought I had to take a leak." He said and Draco grimaced at his choice of words. Harry laughed lightly though, his blush deepening. "I had a big leak." Draco snickered slightly, unable to help himself. Draco didn't seem violent and his water just broke. "I need to get to the infirmary." Harry told him, laying his head on Draco's shoulder as the blonde walked him from the room.

"Stand here." Draco got Harry to hold onto the banister, no where near the stairs, and he rushed down the hall to get Jessica. The woman came out quickly, pulling on her robe and they both proceeded to help him down the stairs, being careful and going slowly.

"We don't have to rush." Jessica said softly, not wanting to wake the boys. "Labor normally takes several hours to get through." They nodded in understanding and took it slow as they went to the infirmary, through the waiting room.

Harry was taken over to the bed in the middle of the room and they helped him lay down before his clothes were spelled into a gown of sorts and his legs placed in stirrups before a blanket was draped over him to conserve his dignity. He was thankful that Draco stood near his head instead of the other end. He didn't want him to be scarred into never having sex with him again.

He looked at Draco while Jessica checked him, telling him it would probably be several hours. "Can you get Severus and . . . everyone else? Someone needs to watch the boys and I want you to stay with me." Draco nodded and kissed Harry's forehead before rushing out.

A tired Severus Snape was the first to arrive since he was also easiest to wake up. Everyone else was called up while Severus went upstairs to get the boys, not wanting them to be left out even if it was two in the morning. Draco agreed. While everyone else was arriving, Severus came back down the stairs with a very sleepy Aidan in his arms with his eyes closed and his head against his chest and Scorpius was walking at his side rubbing his eyes softly and yawning as he held Severus' hand.

"He's in labor?" Molly asked before a loud yawn escaped her. She blushed a bit but Draco nodded, confirming that. "How far?"

"I wasn't told. Jessica said it could take a few hours but Harry wanted me to make sure everyone was here." Draco hugged Teddy in greeting as the now ten-year-old boy walked through the floo with Andromeda. He and Teddy became close since, now that he married Harry, Teddy was also his godson. However, so was Amalia. The little girl was still a bit shy though.

"Well, lead the way."

After Draco made sure everyone was settled comfortably in the waiting room (he had to enlarge it) he went back through the door to the infirmary and back to the bed, kissing Harry on the forehead and telling him that the Weasleys, Severus, Minerva, Andromeda, and Teddy were waiting in the other room. Harry smiled tiredly before cringing as a wave of pain overcame him.

"It is just a contraction, Mr. Malfoy." Jessica laughed lightly at Draco's alarmed expression. "It has been happening for the last ten minutes. Everything is going swimmingly so far though.

Draco stayed with Harry, whispering comforting words and pushing his hand through his hair for the next three hours while Harry sweat, cringed, cried, and began breathing raggedly. Eventually, it was time for him to push and Draco tried to keep his mind on Harry and tune out his screams of pain. Jessica had put a silencing charm on the door so as not to alarm all of the children that were, no doubt, still in the waiting room either sleeping or just waiting.

He spoke softly to Harry, telling him everything would be fine. Jessica mentioned that she saw something and Draco was finally able to tell Harry it was almost over. He hated seeing Harry in pain but they both knew the reasons for it.

With one last push, Harry slumped on the bed, looking completely exhausted and Jessica announced that it was a boy. There was little surprise there but it did make a weary smile come to Harry's face. Jessica told them it was over and she wrapped the newborn up, soft cries heard but they weren't overwhelming. After passing the baby to Draco, she set forth cleaning up Harry and healing any damage done. Draco couldn't help but smile at the little baby boy in his arms.

The tiny baby seemed to calm down when he was placed in his daddy's arms, staring up at his blonde father. Draco found himself looking down at a baby with soft tufts of black hair on his head though it was too early to tell if it would stay that way. Even Draco was born with black hair before it turned blonde. Silver-grey eyes just like Draco's peered up at him though and Draco pushed his fingers softly over his head, watching him close his eyes briefly before opening them again when the hand moved.

"Hey." Draco looked up at Harry's soft, sleepy voice and saw his husband staring at him. "He's my baby too." Draco chuckled and carefully passed the child over to Harry, watching him as he smiled a bit more and kissed the baby's forehead. "You're so cute." He pushed his hand gently over the tufts of hair as well. "He has your eyes." Draco smiled and nodded.

Once Jessica finished cleaning Harry up, she told him he would need to get some sleep so Harry reluctantly handed the baby over to Draco after they briefly discussed a name. Then he relaxed on the bed and allowed his body to finally succumb to sleep.

Draco smiled down at the child and filled out the birth certificate before deciding to finish cleaning him up and introduce him to the others.

Moments later, Draco emerged from the door and everyone looked up. The blonde man looked a bit exhausted but he was smiling. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Logan Alexei Potter-Malfoy."

Chapter Twenty-Five: Epilogue – The Future

"Logan!"

The eleven-year-old boy skidded to a halt on the platform to Hogwarts, blushing at his father's scolding tone. Silver-grey eyes shifted around with his body and he dunked his head in shame, reaching up briefly to tighten the band holding his black hair back from his face though a few bangs escaped. His eyes peaked up a bit and he watched as his father sighed softly and shook his head, his dad running a hand through his own black hair. His older brothers were walking beside them and he suddenly felt so foolish.

"What have I told you about running?" his father asked once they caught up with him. He bent forward a bit to get to eye-level and pushed a bang out of his face.

"Not to." Logan said softly. He was very happy his brothers weren't the kind that teased him when he got in trouble. It wasn't that he got into trouble a lot. He just made mistakes sometimes.

His father sighed softly and then smiled gently. "We know you're excited about going to Hogwarts but we just don't want you to hurt yourself, understand?" Logan nodded. His silver-grey eyes slid over to his oldest brother Scorpius. He was going for his last year at Hogwarts since he was seventeen years old and he was tall with platinum blonde hair that was spiked a bit. His father said he was just going through a phase about wanting his hair like that but it would eventually be lain flat. His forest green eyes were kind and witty even though he was in Slytherin. No one was concerned about it though.

He watched as his eldest brother blushed and sputtered slightly when Amalia came over to greet her godfather. She too was going for her last year at Hogwarts and Scorpius had the biggest crush on her. He was totally uncool when she was around. Amy turned towards his brother though and smiled at him softly before kissing his cheek, making him blush hotly and gape at her, his eyes wide. She was a bit smaller than him and petite but they would make a good couple. Amy blushed as well though. "Hey, Scorpius." She said softly and Logan watched his brother swallow thickly.

"H-hello Amy." Logan noticed his dad nudge Scorpius in the ribs with his elbow and the blonde teen jumped. "W-would you like to-to go on a d-date with me?"

Amy's blush deepened and Logan rolled his eyes slightly. "Sure." Scorpius looked as if he was about to pass out. "When?"

"Next Hogsmeade weekend . . . i-if you want."

"I would love to." She said, smiling at him and Scorpius' lips twitched several times before she grabbed his hand in her own. Scorpius wasn't normally so nervous around anyone. In fact, he only became that way when around Amy. The two said their farewells to Logan's father and dad before they both left to get onto the train.

Logan's eyes shifted to his other brother, Aidan who watched Scorpius go with amusement showing in his obsidian eyes. It took Logan a while to understand that Scorpius was his half brother and Aidan's step brother while Aidan was also his half brother who was his father's godfather's son. Either way, they all thought of each other as complete brothers, not worried about all of the step or half with the hyphens that went along with it. Aidan had soft black hair that was mussed up but it didn't look messy. It looked styled and Aidan was pretty cool too. He was fourteen, on the quiddich team and he was in Ravenclaw. In addition to that, he wasn't nervous around anyone and wasn't afraid to ask anyone anything.

Aidan was a little short for his age but he had a bit of muscle from quiddich and he had their dad's natural tan. In addition, he called his father 'papa' instead of father. Then he called his step-father 'father'. So he truly had three parents but none of them minded. It was just like Scorpius wasn't shy to call their dad 'Dad' though, if story was correct, it took him a while to get used to it since he was around him for a while just calling him by his given name. Their dad also adopted Scorpius who, of course, kept his original last name.

Aidan was waiting patiently for his best friend Shane or SJ Longbottom. Shane happened to be the son of Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. He was a bit taller than Aidan though and Aidan would often blush when around him though not all the time. Logan wasn't stupid despite being young. He knew that his brother had a crush on his best friend but he wondered if the said best friend was oblivious or deciding to ignore it.

Shane arrived after a bit and greeted their father and dad before he and Aidan went to the train, talking about the summer. Before they boarded the train, Logan noticed the familiar blush staining his brother's cheeks.

His eyes shifted back to his parents who were quiet for a moment and then his dad knelt in front of him, biting his lip. "I don't care which house you get into, okay? I'll miss you though."

For any normal child this would have probably been embarrassing to be told such things from your parents. However, Logan only smiled and hugged his dad around his neck before he too boarded the train, hoping to make a friend.

Draco and Harry watched their sons board the train, reminiscing a little.

Teddy married Victoire after they graduated and they had a small two year old known as Katie Lupin. The child was adorable and had blonde hair like Victoire's but her eyes could change color with her moods unlike being able to change her appearance like Teddy. Severus still didn't have a woman nor did he want one and he still worked at Hogwarts as the potions professor, no easier on his own son than any other student in the school.

Neville and Ginny had another child other than Shane, a little four year old girl known as Nanette. Hermione and Ron also had another child, a small boy of seven they named Walker.

Minerva was still the headmistress and everyone else was pretty normal.

Freddie Weasley married a girl with the name of Susan Vince only six months before because he got her pregnant so they were expecting. Freddie grew up quickly enough though knowing he had a responsibility to take care of but he said he would never regret having a child.

Roxanne Weasley graduated only one year ago and became one of the youngest healers known to the magical world. She was very successful and also Susan's mid-wife since they wanted an at-home birth. The girl was very kind and in no rush to find a relationship or have children of her own. In her words, there was plenty of time for that.

Hugo Weasley was working at a magical creature facility, having majored in COMC so he was able to live there and go around feeding and taking care of endangered creatures every day such as the griffin. Not the hippogriff, the griffin which was the lion type creature with large wings. He too had no rush to marry or have children. However, he did make every family outing or get-together and made sure his family came before everything.

Rose Weasley, like Roxanne, graduated one year before but she didn't become a healer. Instead, she decided to become a potions apprentice. She could be found as Severus' assistant at Hogwarts, learning from him to become a master at potions as well. Her goal was to create cures for unknown illnesses or improve other potions. However, her main goal was to figure out how to make potions taste better without altering the outcome of the potion. This was decided after a bad experience with her enhanced tastes buds that made her unable to keep a potion down if she could taste it. (Her tongue had to be numbed before hand so that her taste buds were inactive)

Dominique Weasley was living with her boyfriend, a Mack Newman, who was patient with her, very kind, and never rushed anything. She also worked as a rune artist. She helped anyone who needed her use for creating new potions or new spells. Runes were often used in wards as well. It wasn't a heavy job but it paid well.

Louis was also in his seventh year at Hogwarts with Scorpius and his cousin Amy. He was trying to become a major at divination because he amazingly had the ability to see things. This was proved when he was seven and he suddenly ran to his mother crying that Dominique was going to drown. Bill had panicked of course and went to where his son said but found the girl beside the lake, walking around. Only moments later, when Bill was calming to walk over to her, did she slip and fall. It was a shock to the family but he had a gift. He just had to learn how to use it.

Molly and Lucy graduated a year prior as well. The twins opened a shop of their own. They weren't like their Uncle George, who had opened a joke shop with his twin brother Fred before Fred died, but they did open a small bakery that was selling well. Both loved to bake, especially when they could use magic to show off different pieces of food. The two were famous and steadily becoming rich even after only three months of business.

Lastly, Harry and Draco were still madly in love with each other. In fact, Harry was expecting again though he wasn't showing yet since he was only three weeks pregnant. Like when Logan was born, they wanted it to be a surprise and they ended up with the same mid-wife, Jessica, who was excited to help. Luckily, Harry no longer had projects to worry about. Four years before he completed everything. Harry was the creator of the very first wizard's orphanage. He found a cure for Lycanthropy AND he finally finished furnishing all of his homes and fixing them up so he could rent the minor homes out. The major homes such as his manors and the few castles he had were private and not to be rented out but he fixed them up and furnished them too.

Draco was an excellent potions researcher (I never mentioned his job) and he helped Harry as well as several others create new potions and cures so he too was famous.

All-in-all, everyone was very happy and No one would ever change anything.

Harry smiled as the train departed, placing a hand over his abdomen and rubbing slightly. Depression was no longer there nor was the reason he disappeared to begin with for eight years. Instead, it was replaced with feelings of fulfillment and love and pure joy. Nothing could ever ruin that for him.

Emerald eyes met silver-grey and Harry smiled at Draco before standing on his tiptoes and kissing him deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck. After a bit, he pulled back and smiled up at him. "I don't know what I would do if I'd never gotten together with you."

Draco smiled back softly. "Me too." He kissed Harry's bare forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

THE END


End file.
